Until Its Gone
by WrasslinChick
Summary: Lori is in a relationship with Ted DiBiase and things were ok until she is put in a storyline with Sheamus, who Lori hates. When Ted sees the way they act around each other, he starts to get suspicious and dumps Lori. Who will swoop in and try to take the heart of Lori?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Ok IHeartTeryse This is YOUR story, The main character being Lori. Hope you like it!_

* * *

Lori was walking backstage with Kelly Kelly, laughing about what had happened at RAW the other night.

"Yeah, It was pretty funny, I mean, Eve falling like that and actually breaking her nose!" Lori giggled as Kelly tried to contain her laughter. A man approached them, breaking them out of their little conversation.

"Lori, Vince wants to see you in his office." And then he walked away. Lori gave Kelly a quick hug and she walked off in the direction of the big boss. She looked up to see Sheamus, A guy she truly hated, walking into the office she was meant to be going into.

'Great' She muttered. She pulled open the door to see Vince McMahon grinning, looking very pleased with himself.

"Please sit down Lori." Vince motioned to the seat and she fell onto it. She crossed her arms, not happy about the man sitting next to her.

"Okay, basically,You two are going to be in a storyline together, whether you like it or not." Vince put his hand on the table with a huge smile on his face.

"Thats fine by me but what kind of storyline are we talking about here?" Sheamus asked. Lori started to get angry.

"Lori shall be managing you and you'll accompany her to her matches... and there is a little bit of romance in there too." Vince used his fingers to show how small the 'romantic' part would be. Lori suddenly found her chance.

"I hope you both realize I am in a relationship with Ted and he wont be happy when he finds out about this." Lori stood up, her arms still folded. Sheamus thought that Vince would have halted the plan there but he ignored her and kept talking.

"I want you ready for Smackdown. Its Sheamus vs Tensai. The way its going to work is Lori will be entering the ring to face Beth when Tensai comes out and basically goes for her because he thinks she's worthless." Vince looked at Lori, who was now standing, looking furious. "Sheamus will then come to her aid, therefore setting up the match and the storyline." Vince leaned back in his chair, fairly happy with himself. Sheamus stood up and shook his hand before heading out. Lori walked forward and slapped both of her hands on his desk.

"You can't make me do this. I hate the ass!" Lori protested. Vince didn't say anything. He just kept still with a grin on his face. Lori made a frustrated noise before walking towards the door and slamming it shut.

She just about turned and ran when she walked into him. He laughed and pulled her back. He was so much taller than her as she only reached his chest.

"So you hate me huh?" He asked. She tugged on her blue and silver wrestling pants nervously.  
"It was only to see if I could get out of this damn storyline." She didn't look at him and instead, stared at the floor.

"Yeah, Whatever you say sweetheart. I'll see you in the ring later." And weirdly enough, he kissed the top of her head before he walked away. She messed up her hair to get rid of the feeling and marched off in a desperate attempt to find Ted.

She walked most of the halls and checked the lockers before she found him in catering. He was on the phone so Lori just went and grabbed a bottle of water and sat next to Kelly. She turned when she saw her and her eyes filled with intrigue.

"So, what was that about?" Kelly asked, sounding eager.

"I have a new storyline with Sheamus." Lori made all these 'lovey-dovey' gestures that made Kelly collapse onto the ground in a fit of laughter. She straightened up when she saw Lori looking at Ted.

"Have you told him yet?" Kelly asked.

"Nah, You know what he's like, He'll flip!" Lori answered.

"Yeah, He is the jealous type." Lori looked back and saw Ted ending his call and walking towards them. Lori bit her lip and Kelly patted her knee.

"Don't worry, He loves you. And trusts you." Lori smiled in appreciation at her best friends gesture.

"Hey babe, What was all that about?" Kelly kissed him on the cheek.

"Kelly was telling me you had to go see Vince?" He asked totally dismissing her question. Lori's smile dropped.

"Yeah...About that...I have a new storyline." She started to get nervous and fiddled with the bit on her pants.

"Great, Who you feuding with?" Ted asked, gaining interest.

"No-one, Its a romance angle with Sheamus." Lori blurted out. When Ted didnt reply, she looked up.

"Are you kidding me? I don't want that lump of shit touching_ my_ Lori!" Ted cried. Lori suddenly felt defensive. She couldn't believe she had just stood up for the man she hated

"Dont call him that and I'm not your Lori. You don't _own_ me." She grabbed her water and stomped off in the direction of her dressing room. The furthest room away from Ted.

* * *

_**Hope you like it! Please review. The more Reviews = The quicker chapters get uploaded!**_

_**Amanda xoxo**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**_Ok IHeartTeryse This is YOUR story, The main character being Lori. Hope you like it!_**

* * * *

It was the night of Smackdown and Lori and Ted had just arrived at the arena. She was nervous about tonight as she had still not had an apology from Ted. It had been four days and the only words exchanged between the two were 'Where are you going?' 'Who are you texting?' and 'Who are you talking to?" Ted wouldn't leave her alone and was forever in her face asking her questions. She just ignored him and managed to get a different room. She was beginning to doubt her relationship with Ted now. He was too over protective now and she felt like she couldn't do anything without him doubting her.

He wheeled her suitcases in for her before dumping them and disappearing. She grunted as she tried to haul her heavy cases into her dressing room. She heard footsteps in font of her just as a white hand was placed on top of her. The electricity shot down her spine as their hands touched. She quickly removed her hand and shot him a glare.

"Need help?" Sheamus asked towering above her. She shook her head and tied to drag the bags into the room. She eventually stopped and motioned for him to take the bags in. He chuckled under his breath as he lifted the bags with ease. She hid her red face as a pink blush flushed onto her cheeks. Sheamus settled the bags in the corner and turned to face Lori.

"You ready for tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah but I need to watch how we act. You need to keep in mind that I have a boyfriend." She looked up just in time to see Sheamus laugh.

"You still with that arse?" He asked, shifting his weight to his other foot and crossing his arms. Lori gave him a glare

"Yes and I'm very...happy with him." She stated quite matter-of-factly. Sheamus smiled when she struggled to find a word to describe how she felt.

"As long as your 'happy' then, I'll see you out there." He walked past her and as he passed, he brushed against her. She quickly rubbed the spot where he touched her and he mumbled something under his breath when he saw her do it.

Ted stood mere metres away watching Lori talk to Sheamus. His expression grew dark when he saw her blush. He was the only one who could do that. He felt like killing him when he walked out of that room. He was sure something was going on.

Kelly Kelly waltzed into the room, taping her ring onto her finger. Lori rolled her eyes when she saw how happy she was. She had been married to Alex for about two years now and everyday Kelly looked as if she had just fallen in love with him. Sure they had had their ups and definitely went through a lot since being married but they powered through and their love for each other made Lori want what they had.

Lori put her tongs down while she waited for Kelly to float back to reality. She finally slumped down onto the hot pink sofa and let out a loud sigh.

"Why have you got your ring gear on?" Lori asked confused.

"Got a match after the show and I came to help you get ready." She stuck her tongue out best friend in a playful way.

"Well come do my make-up for me while I finish my hair. I havent even warmed up yet." Kelly rushed to her side and picked up the curling iron, starting to work on the back of her hair.

"So, how are things?" Kelly asked. Lori made a snorting noise.

"Me and Ted had a fight the other day. He basically claimed ownership of me." Lori said.

"Oooooh!" Kelly knew that was one thing she hated. Lori laughed at the expression on Kelly's face.

"So why did he do that?" Kelly asked, unplugging the tongs and spraying her hair with some hairspray.

"I told him about my new storyline and he said he didn't want anybody touching his Lori. And he called Sheamus a lump of shit." Kelly giggled at her last sentence.

"I honestly thought you would have dumped him by now." Kelly stated. Lori looked like she had been slapped.

"A few people have asked me why I'm still with him yet I always say I'm happy." Lori felt confused.

"But is happy enough?" Kelly asked before leaving the room.

* * *

Lori walked out from gorilla position and out onto the stage. She waved to the crowd before walking down the ramp, interacting with fans on her way to the ring. She took a deep breath before jumping onto the apron and flipping into the ring, landing perfectly on her feet. Tensai had just done a promo, also telling the crowd he thought some of the Diva's were a waste of space. Lori knew the plan and although she had been through it thousands of times in her head, she knew something was going to go wrong. She jumped about in the ring as she waited for Beth to get into the ring. She took her time and made sure to give her the evils before rolling into the ring.

'Ding Ding Ding!'

The pair locked up, Beth getting the upper hand. Lori pretended her arm hurt as Beth twisted it behind her back. Lori elbowed Beth in the head and then kicked her in the gut, sending her backwards. She jumped to the second rope and managed to land an elbow on Beth. She flipped up, Shawn Michael's style, and soaked up in the cheers from the crowd. They suddenly died and turned to boo's. Lori spun around quickly, knowing Tensai was about to attack. The plan was that Tensai would clothesline her but that all went out the window. Lori felt the wind rush out of her body as the huge man barreled into her stomach. Lori was really little and she felt like someone had snapped her in half. Her ribs felt shattered. She was rammed into the turnbuckle and she shut her eyes and tried to black th oncoming attack from Tensai. He wrapped his massive hands around her throat and lifted her in the air. She clawed at his hands as she struggled for breath.  
He threw her across to the other side of the ring just as Sheamus entered. Lori cried out in pain as she feared she had broken something in her leg. She rolled out of the ring and clutched her ribs and knee

**_I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I get three reviews! _**

**_Love You All xoxo_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ok IHeartTeryse This is YOUR story, The main character being Lori. Hope you like it!

* * *

Ted had been watching from backstage and as soon as Lori had received the spear, he knew she was hurt. He ignored everyone who shouted at him and he ran down the ramp to see if she was alright. Sheamus was already in the ring kicking Tensai's ass. Ted knelt down by Lori, who was writhing on the ground crying.

"Are you okay?" Ted asked. Lori shot him a glare.

"Do I look okay?" She snapped. He barely heard her over the shouts of the crowd.

"Well get up and go to the medical room!" He shouted, grabbing her arm and hauling her up. He let go of her and she automatically crumbled to the ground. She clutched her knee and screamed. Ted just looked at her.

"How can you possibly not walk? He only threw you across the ring. Jeez." He went to haul her up again when he was pushed out of the way. Lori looked up in time to see Ted falling onto the ground. She felt herself being picked up, an arm under her arms and one under her knees. She looked up to see Sheamus. He had picked her up? Ted stood up with an angry look spread across his face. He stood, teeth bared. Lori was shocked at how much he looked like an animal ready to attack. She looked back at him an then turned, wrapping her arms around Sheamus's neck and resting her head in his chest.

Once they were out of camera shot, she expected him just to drop her and leave her on her own. Instead, he carried her to the Medical room, gently placing her on the bed.

"I think I've done something to my knee and my ribs hurt like hell." Lori said, trying to get comfortable. Sheamus stood right by her side as the doctor examined her and took X-Rays. They were left alone when the doctor went to get the results of the X-Ray.

"Vince is going to be happy then." Lori stated.

"Why?" Sheamus asked.

"Well you did what you asked him to, didn't you?" She asked, she knew she was going to get an answer that shocked her.

"Vince asked me to go after Tensai. He never told me to help you. I did that because I care about you." He looked at her and she lowered her head so he couldn't see the blush that spread across her face.

"Thank you." She whispred. Sheamus looked at her and smiled. He wanted to plant his boot on Ted's face for not helping her. That was is girlfriend for goodness sake!

"So why did you push Ted out-of-the-way?" She asked, raising her head. The ice pack she had on her knee fell off.

"He was handling you as if you were a piece of shit, I pushed him outta they way so I could pick you up." He picked the Ice-pack off of the ground and walked over to Lori.

"Your knee is fairly swelling up." He traced a finger over the part she had hurt and bolts of electricity shot up Lori's spine. The hairs on her arm stood on end. He saw her reaction and replaced the pack, smiling as he did so.

"Again, Thank You." She smiled at him warmly.

"And if Ted gives you any shit, You can bunk sleep in my room tonight. I have an extra bed." He laughed as he finished speaking. He didn't really have an extra bed but he could easily sleep on the sofa.

"I think I'll be okay but thanks for the offer." she laughed. She couldn't wait for tonight, knowing Ted was going to be furious with her.

"Ok, anytime I-" He was cut off by the opening of the door.

"Well this is cosy!" Ted exclaimed. He walked over to Lori, grinning at Sheamus, and leaned in for a kiss. Lori turned away and Sheamus smiled at the rejection. Ted slumped in the corner in a big red chair. Sheamus stood by Lori. Ted's glare was fixated on his back.

"Right Lori! You have bruised ribs and a twisted knee. I'll bandage you up but I'm gonna have to pop your kneecap into place." He walked over to the cupboard and pulled out the big roll of bandages. Sheamus turned around as she went to lift her top up. She was about to unclasp the back, but not before screaming at Ted.

"Turn around!" She cried. The look on Ted's face made Sheamus laugh, making Lori laugh too. The doctor wrapped the soft material around her chest and she winced in pain. Sheamus reached a hand backwards but she ignored it. Ted snorted.

"Ok, You can both turn around now." Ted had a smug look on his face. The doctor told her to relax back into the bed. He raised one end of it so her back was sitting up and her legs were flat. He started to push around the kneecap and Lori winced in pain. Without Sheamus offering, her hand shot out and grabbed his. He didn't think anything of it as she squeezed. He smiled at how little her hand looked in hers, her manicured nails were the only thing that made them look adult-like. Ted grunted and walked out, not happy that Lori turned to Sheamus when she was hurt.

There was a loud 'POP' sound and a squeal from Lori and then her knee was fixed. She spun herself so her legs were dangling off the edge. Her knee still hurt and as she was given crutches, she tried her hardest to not think of the pain.

"Thanks Doc." She waved and left, Sheamus in tow.

"You need any help getting your stuff?" He asked, keeping close to the very wobbly Lori.

"Emm, Yes please, I wont be able to carry the bags myself." She smiled as he followed her to her dressing room. Once they entered, She picked up the note that was stuck to her mirror. Lori sent her crutches hurtling though the air. Sheamus put his hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her down. He took the small note from her hands.

_'Took your bags to the hotel baby, _  
_If you want everything back, _  
_I want an apology._

_Love you,_  
_Ted x'_

Sheamus sighed. Lori was fuming. She thought about her bags and what was in them.

"I don't have much in those bags, mostly weights, so it doesnt matter but there is no way in hell that I'm apologizing." She threw herself onto the sofa as Sheamus collected her crutches.

"Hey Sheamus?"

"Yeah?"

"You know how you said I could bunk with you tonight?" She fiddled with her fingers. She couldn't believe she was saying this!

"Yes Lori?"

"I think I'm going to take you up on that offer..."

* * * * * *

Hope you like it!

I really like Ted and I hate making him sound like a jackass!

Review!  
Review!  
Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ok IHeartTeryse This is YOUR story, The main character being Lori. Hope you like it!

* * *

"Are you not worried about what Ted will say?" Sheamus asked. They were just about to leave her locker Room when her phone rang. She sighed when the saw the caller ID but answred it anyway.

"Yes Ted?"

"Are you still with him?" He sounded angry.

"We are just about to leave, I'm using his spare bed tonight though because-"

"YOUR WHAT?" There is no way I'm letting my girl share the same bed as that. You don't know what you'll catch!" Ted screamed into the phone. Lori held it away from her ear.

"Oh, grow up Ted. Fine, I won't bother but you definitely have some explaining to do!" She finished her sentence and hung up before he had a chance to protest.

Lori sighed and sat back down. A tear escaped her eye but she quickly brushed it away, hoping Sheamus wouldn't see. Unlucky for her, He saw and sat right down beside her, wrapping an arm around her.

"Hey lass, Don't cry!"

"I know I shouldn't but I thought I loved the guy. Nowadays he's just a needy, whiny, jackass!" Sheamus held her as she cried. She had genuinely thought that Ted was the one. She thought she had loved him but there was no emotion in their relationship. There was no spark. While she had been busy planning Kelly's wedding, Ted just complained about getting married, saying her would never do it. This had frustrated Lori more than anything.

"So I guess your staying with him tonight?" Sheamus asked, a little downhearted. The last relationship he had been in was self destructive. He had seen one of the women who designed the ring gear but after he caught her cheating, he dumped her and had been single ever since. That was a year ago.

"Yeah, If I want to save my relationship I better." She stood up and placed her crutches under her arms and hobbled out of the door.

* * * *

Lori had taken a taxi home on her own. Sheamus was in the one behind her and he had asked her if she wanted to share, after all, they were staying in the same hotel. Lori had refused, afraid what Ted might say.

She threw some money to the driver and thanked him. Sheamus pulled up beside her and did the same. Both Taxi's zoomed off.  
"If anything goes wrong or you need a place to stay my room is six-forty and you have my number." He patted her shoulder and left her standing in the cold. She shuffled her crutches along the uneven path that stretched to the entrance of the hotel. She was glad to get out of the sharp wind and enter the warm hotel. She checked in and grabbed the extra key for her room.

She knocked on the door. Quick and sharp. Ted opened the door, leaving it to open itself as he went and sat down.

"Well?"He asked, tapping his foot. She peeled off her blazer and threw it onto the chair in the corner

"Well what? You were being the biggest jackass possible tonight and I ain't putting up with it anymore!" Lori snapped. She began to regret her words when Ted walked over to her suitcases. He emptied the weights onto the floor and picked up the clothes that remained.

"Say your sorry!" Ted warned, opening the window of their second story room.

"Sorry for what?" Lori asked.

"For flirting with Sheamus!" Ted shouted making Lori jump.

"You thinks that's what I was doing? God, Can I not have any male friends?" Lori threw her arms in the air, dropping her crutches.

"Don't play games with me Lori, You know you wont win!" He shrieked, dropping her clothes out of the window. Lori screamed. Crying, she grabbed a bag and ran from the room, her knee slowing her down. She pulled her phone from her pocket. She was about to call Sheamus when she decided against it. She didn't want him to see her like this, anyway, her underwear was lying in the middle of the street and she didn't want him seeing it. She hobbled down the corridor after leaving her crutches in the room. Tears ran down her face and she couldn't tell if they were from Ted's actions or embarrassment. He hadn't just thrown out her clothes, He had thrown away her dignity. She stood by the elevator, waiting for it to open.

After stepping outside, she wished she had kept her jacket on. After finding her clothes, it started to rain. All her clothes, every single item she was meant to wear over the next month was soaked in rain, spread across the street. She started to through her clothes into the open suitcase viciously, sometimes missing and throwing the over the edge. Rain mixed in with the tears that formed in her eyes. She eventually flopped in the middle of the road and broke down. She had officially had enough.

"Lori, I told you to call me." A voice from behind her said. She wiped away the tears but it was no use. He picked up and put his arms around her. She accepted the hug and sobbed into his chest. Sheamus smoothed the hair out of her face. She had heard the angry scream and he immediately knew it was Lori. He had seen her crying and get into the lift so he followed her down. He loosened the hug and she looked up at him, the tears made her eyes sparkle.

"You get back inside, I'll get all this." He was about to pick up everything else when he felt a tiny hand on his bicep.

"No, I want to get it. The last thing I need is the man my boyfriend accused me of flirting with picking up my undies." She chuckled and went to collect the rest of her ruined clothes. She stuffed them into her wet suitcase and started to pull it along. Sheamus went to grab the handle when his hand landed on Lori's. That same bolt of electricity shot up and down her body again. She quickly retracted her arm and Sheamus laughed. He loved knowing he made her feel like that.

* * *

So far, This is the best story I have ever written!

REVIEW!

MAKE SURE YOU READ MY OTHER STORIES. THEY ARE ALL NOW COMPLETE... MAKE SURE TO REVIEW THEM TOO!

Love You!

Amanda xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ok IHeartTeryse This is YOUR story, The main character being Lori. Hope you like it!

* * * * * *

Ted leaned against the window frame, muttering under his breath. How dare Lori act like that. He watched her run out into the middle of the street. He was sure she would be back begging for forgiveness. His stare turned cold when Sheamus came into view. He balled his fists and gritted his teeth. He watched as Lori crumpled to the ground only to be picked up and comforted by him. He shook his head, disappointed in Lori. He watched as Lori sobbed in his arms and it was then he realised he had gone too far. He was sure something was going on and he was going to find out what.

Sheamus stayed close to Lori as he followed her up to her hotel room. She had to collect her jacket and her crutches and although she had asked Sheamus to stay in his room, he refused to let her go alone. They walked along the hall in silence. Lori kept her head low, making sure anyone who passed could not see her tear-stained eyes. She quickly knocked on the door but no one answered. She felt anger build up inside of her as she slapped the door, nearly hurting her hand. Ted answered, a grin on his face. She walked inside and he turned to insult her.

"Where's lover-boy?" He asked, mockingly. Lori ignored him and tried to bend to reach er crutches. Ted just stood there, his arms folded. Lori refused to ask for his help and instead, Sheamus waltzed in and swooped her crutches up and hitching a hand under Lori to steady her. Ted looked as if her had seen a ghost.

"What are you doing here?" He asked angrily. Sheamus just smirked, helping Lori into the corridor.

"I'm helping YOUR girlfriend." He answered, slamming the door on his way out.

He took a deep breath after walking out. If Lori hadn't been there, He would have kicked his head right off his shoulders. But he didn't want to upset Lori. That was the last thing he wanted to do. He looked at Lori and she immediately brightened up. She burst out laughing, having to lean against the door to stop her rolling on the floor.

"What?" He asked, slightly confused.

"Did you see his face? It was priceless!" She managed to say through the tears of laughter which were streaming down her face. Sheamus couldn't help himself. He crumbled against the wall, laughing his ass off. Lori held her stomach as her sides started to hurt from laughing. She managed to straighten herself up when she heard voices from round the corner. They both stood upright, immediately changing their conversation topic from Ted to the weather. Drew McIntyre rounded the corner on his own. He smirked.

"Lori! Hows things?" He asked, quite surprisingly. She looked at Sheamus with a scared look on er face. She added a smile so he knew she was joking. Drew put his arms around her shoulder. She tried not to push him away and scream at him.

"Hey Lori, Fancy coming out with me on Saturday night?" He asked casually. Lori smiled.

"I cant Drew, I have a boyfriend." She picked his arm up and dropped it by his side. He looked a little disheartened.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about Ted. Well, you know, If it doesnt work it out... Call me?" He asked, a cheeky smile on his face.

"Errr, Yeah okay." She said, a little uneasy. Drew kissed her cheek and then walked away. Lori turned to Sheamus. He just burst out laughing again. She walked past him and slapped his bicep.

"Its not funny. That was seriously creepy!" She walked towards his room, him following with her cases. The clothes she had on were still wet and she could feel them rubbing against her skin. She felt so cold and it didn't help she still had her ring gear on. The small shorts were clinging to her skin while the bra-like top was tight against her chest. She wrapped her arms around herself in a bad attempt to warm herself up. Sheamus noticed and quickly pulled the key from his pocket.

They stepped inside the room and Lori gasped at the sheer size of it. She noticed the massive double bed and the uncomfy looking sofa. She stood in the middle of the floor, feeling extremely awkward. He chuckled and put her things next to his. He walked to his cases and pulled out some towels and shirt and some other stuff. He handed her the bundle and pointed to the bathroom.

"Go take a shower, you smell." He joked. Lori looked horrified as he continued to laugh in the middle of the room.

"I'm joking, Im joking, You smell like strawberries actually." He sounded like a proud four-year old. Lori rolled her eyes and hobbled towards the bathroom. Sheamus waited until he heard the shower switch on before taking off his shirt, and going to grab another one. He was about to pull it over his head when the bathroom door unlocked and Lori came tottering out. She squealed when she noticed he had no shirt on and quickly spun around, nearly falling to the ground. Sheamus grabbed her before she could fall, noticing she only had a towel wrapped around her.

"God sake Lori, I walk out to fight with hardly any clothes on! Hpw is this any different?" He asked. She giggled but refused to turn around.

"Yeah yeah, okay. Could you please undo the knot in the bandages around the back of my back. I can't reach." She blushed. She really didn't want to ask him but she couldn't shower with the bandages on.

She flinched when she felt his hot hands touch her cold skin. She thought she felt his hands swirl all over her bare back but she knew it was just that bolt of electricity again. Sheamus watched the goosebumps appear on her skin when he touched her. He grinned, knowing it was him that made her react like that. He slowly unwound the knot, winding round the bandage once and handing the end to her.

"Thanks." she whispered before scurrying into the bathroom. Sheamus just smiled before changing into his merchandise shirt and a pair of black training pants. He relaxed on the bed, making sure to keep to one side and switched on the T.V. He scrolled through the channels but stopped when he heard her scream. He was about to kick the door down when Lori ran out, hair wet and the towel wrapped firmly around her body.

"SPIDER! SPIDER! SPIDER! GET IT OUT!" She screamed, running to the furthest away point in the room. She stood with one hand over her eyes and one clutching at her towel. Sheamus digested the last few seconds before going into the bathroom to investigate. He nearly died after finding the tiny black and red spider, crawling over the mirror. He picked it up and opened the window, releasing it. He scrunched up a piece of toilet paper and walked out and towards Lori. She peeked through her hands and saw Sheamus standing there with a grin on his face.

"Is it gone?" She asked, sounding scared. Sheamus thought about how cute she sounded.

"Yeah its gone." He said before throwing the toilet paper at her. She screamed, thinking it was the spider and ran over, back towards the bathroom. Sheamus laughed at her. She pouted before jumping yet again. This time because it was from the knock at the door. Sheamus went to answer the door, grunting when he saw who it was.

"What the hell do you want?" Sheamus asked, balling his fists, ready to strike. Lori froze at the sound of Ted's voice. She was standing in the middle of another mans bedroom, in a towel while her boyfriend was at the door. This wasn't going to look good. Sheamus opened the door wider to show a very red faced Lori. And all she could do was wave.

"What the hell is this!" Ted shouted, trying to get into the room. Sheamus blocked him, knowing he was going to go mental at Lori.

"I was taking a shower and I saw a spider." Lori stated. She no longer cared what Ted thought.

"Oh yeah, sure you were." He pushed past Sheamus and managed to march over to Lori. She looked frantically over to Sheamus, as if asking for help. He nodded but remained where he was. Ted grabbed Lori's arm and tried to drag her out. Lori tried to clutch at her towel and struggle away from Ted at the same time.

"TED! Your hurting my arm, let me go!" She shrieked. Ted let go, dropping her arm by her side.

"You know what? Stay here with lover boy. Don't ever talk to me again you cheating, two-timing whore! We're OVER!" He shouted, just inches from her face. He stormed out, squaring up to Sheamus as he left. Lori briskly walked to the door as she watched ted leave, a tear escaping her eye. Sheamus put a hand on her shoulder, closing the door and guiding her back into the middle of the room.

"Go and finish your shower and then we can talk." He pulled her into a hug as she cried. Lori pulled away and walked into the shower.

As the hot water poured over her face, she felt a sense of relief. She no longer had to put up with Ted and his needy personality. She felt a smile creep across her face. She was finally free.

* * * * * *

Like the longer chapter? Make sure you check out all my other stories (which are now finished!) and leave a review!

I love you all! REVIEW

Amanda xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ok IHeartTeryse This is YOUR story, The main character being Lori. Hope you like it! YOU NEED TO CHECK OUT HER STORIES! THEY ARE AWESOME!

* * * * * * * * * *

Lori stepped out of the shower, wrapping the towel round her chest firmly. She winced as the pulled it a little too tightly, forgetting about her sore ribs. She unwrapped the towel, instead wrapping it around the lower part of her waist. She continued to try and find her bandages. She found them scrunched up in the corner beside the mirror. She started wrapping, whistling as she went, and stopped when she ran out of bandage and cursed under her breath. The place where the bandage had stopped was just behind where her bra should be. And she couldn't reach. She stomped foot on the tiles as she realized she would have to go and get Sheamus to tie it. She made sure her towel was tight and secure before shouting.

"Sheamus?" She raised her voice a little.

"Yeah?" He answered. He was lying on the bed, scrolling through Twitter. Ted had tweeted saying 'Just dumped mslayla ... never felt better!'. He had written nearly a hundred replies but he never actually sent them. He was furious but since he didn't know how Lori was after being dumped, he thought he shouldn't say anything.

"I need a little help..." She said, a little uneasy. She slowly made her way out into the room Sheamus was in.

"Ok, with-" He stopped mid sentence as soon as he saw Lori. He gulped as he took in her beauty. Lori smiled as she watched his face drain, his eyes filled with pure lust. Her fiery red hair was wavy and wet, dangling past her shoulders. Her skin sparkled where the drops of water hit them. He gulped again before stepping towards her. He took the two pieces of white material together and tried to. He tried o hard to concentrate on his mission to tie the ends together but it was no use. Lori faced away, blushing like crazy. She felt that tingle rush up her sides as his hands touched her body. She felt the goosebumps appear and she closed her eyes, cursing him for having this effect on her. He finally managed to secure the ends and she thanked him quietly before scurrying away. Sheamus let out a breath he never knew he had held. Keeping his hands off f this girl was going to be hard.

* * * * *  
She pulled at the shirt Sheamus had given her. It was one of his own and it was nearly all the way down to her knees but she felt naked. He had given her a brand new pack of boxers he had just bought and as she pulled them on, she nearly collapsed from giggling. They fit around her waist loosely and they bulged at the front. The front of them puffed out and she wiped away the tears of laughter, trying to figure out why she found this so funny. She put her hair into a tight bun as he didn't have a hair dryer and exited the bathroom. Sheamus had his back to her and must have never heard her coming out. She cleared her throat and he had the same look on his face again. As if he had seen a ghost. Sh twirled around on the spot, trying to make a joke. He smiled and then sarcastically laughed. She hobbled over to the bed and lay down, letting out a sigh as she felt her knee relax. Sheamus took the spot next to her and picked her legs up, swirling her around so her legs were over her knee. Before she could protest, He started massaging her knee. She let out a soft moan as he hit the spot where it hurt. Her eyes shot open and she covered her mouth, shocked. Sheamus just laughed and continued. Lori propped herself up on her elbows and reached for her phone. He was about to stop her from unlocking her iPhone, fearing she would see 'that' tweet. She had a small smile on her face as she scrolled through the app on her phone, sometimes replying to fans.

"Do you reply to a lot of- THE FUCKING BASTARD!" She screamed, throwing her phone against the opposite wall. She swung her legs out over the bed and swooped up her crutches. She had a sheer look of determination on her face as she unlocked the door and walked along the hall.

Sheamus was still in the same place, trying to digest what had happened in those few seconds.

"Oh shit!" He muttered before going after a furious Lori. He caught up with her no bother.

"Lori, Dont start anything, He's not worth it." He went to take her by the arm but she pulled away from him furiously. So he threw her over his shoulder. She kicked and punched before finally swinging the crutch between his legs. He buckled in the pain and she resumed her rampage. She hadn't hurt him that bad but Sheamus decided he had better just let her go. She pummeled on the door, not stopping until he answered.

"Well look who it is, back and begging -" He never got a chance to finish as the loud slap echoed through the hotel. Ted stumbled back into his room, shocked by the actions of his now - Ex Girlfriend.

"If you ever, ever, EVER put something like that on Twitter or any other site, I will kill you!" She screamed before politely smiling and leaving. Ted sat, nursing his sore face as Lori bent down to Sheamus.

"Sorry I did that, I just needed to give him a piece of my mind." She tried to help him up but he managed on his own.

"Right, okay then, Lets get you to bed snappy!" He patted her head and she stuck out her tongue accordingly.

* * *

It wasn't until Lori was in bed that she realized there was no extra bed.

"Liar!" She shrieked, throwing a pillow at him. All of her clothes were lying on the bathroom floor drying so she was still in his clothes. He dodged the pillow and quickly threw it back, landing it square in Lori's face. She growled before pouting and crossing her arms.

"I bugsy the sofa then!" She cried. There was no way she was pushing Sheamus out of his own bed.

"You cant sleep on that, You ribs are screwed already!" He countered her argument. Her face lightened up at that point, signalling she had an idea.

"Well then, I guess we will both have to sleep in the bed..." She suggested. Sheamus grinned at the idea but managed to hide it. He finally gave in and climbed into the massive bed beside her. The pillow they had thrown about earlier was now being put in place between them by Lori.

"Just in case." She said, sounding like a small child.

"Night!"Lori squeaked.

"Night Lori."

* * * * * * *

Well? Review on all my other stories (including this one) for a chance to have my next story dedicated to you! That means you get a mention in my story and everyone will see it and go read your story.

So go review.

Like now...

I said...

NOW! :)

Love you all as always xoxoxoxo

Amanda xoxoxox


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ok IHeartTeryse This is YOUR story, The main character being Lori. Hope you like it! YOU NEED TO CHECK OUT HER STORIES! THEY ARE AWESOME!

Lori and Sheamus both awoke to the sound of their door being hammered. Sheamus stood up to open it and surprised to find Kelly and Samantha. Randy and Alex walked in after them. Layla had left that morning to go to Manchester for six months and she wished she was here already.

"What the hell was all that shit on Twitter?" Kelly asked, tapping her foot. Lori rubbed her tired eyes, not daring to get out of the bed.

"I'm guessing you mean Ted dumping me?" She asked.

"Yeah, and the rest." Samantha twirled her hand in circles to signal there was more to this story. Lori gave them both a confused look and Randy passed Sam her laptop. he opened the lid and started scrolling. Lori sighed and jumped out of the bed. Alex and Randy turned away as soon as they saw her.

"Oh for fuck sake Lori!" Kelly whined. Lori shrugged and laughed at her shirt. Sheamus kept the grin on his face. Sam gave Kelly the laptop and she stared at the screen.

'Just dumped mslayla ... never felt better!'

and in reply to that was a tweet from Drew McIntyre.

'Nice one asshole. At least she's back on the market #DrewandLori'

Lori felt a weird sensation spread over her body when she saw a reply to Drew's tweet.

'Good luck with that mate. She already jumped into someone else's bed #SheamusandLori' Lori felt disgusted. She nearly threw the laptop at Sam. She slowly passed it to her before disappearing into the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later wearing a pair of jeans and converse, but still in Sheamus's shirt, with her crutches under her arm. Randy grabbed her hand before she stormed out of the room and she dropped a crutch.

"Dont do anything stupid." He let her go and she took a deep breath. As she picked her crutch back up, she looked calmly at her friends before walking down the hall. Drew and Ted's room were right next to each other so she was just going to get them both at the same time.

She approached Ted's door and knocked slowly. She then turned and knocked Drew's. Both men opened the door at the same time. They both looked a little sheepish.

"What the hell was all that shit on Twitter?" Lori asked, looking at the ground and ignoring the burning stare she was receiving from her friends behind her.

"Babe, It was just a joke, We didn't mean anything bad." Drew joked, putting an arm over Lori's shoulders.

"Well joke or not, Don't you ever say things like that about me ever again!" She glared at Drew and he nodded before shutting his door behind him.

"And YOU!" She turned to Ted, who had a very scared look on his face.

"You made me out to be a first class whore in front of millions of people!" She stood inched from him.

"But I love you." He looked like a little child. His words didn't affect Lori though.

"No you don't, and I don't love you back. Id you ever say anything like that again, I will kick you ass!" She kept her voice low. He nodded. Lori spun on her heel and walked away.

She felt an arm snake around her waist and she was pushed up against the wall. A pair of lips crushed against hers as she was help in place. She struggled but it was no use. She opened her eyes to see it was Ted who was kissing her. She tried to kick but she kept missing.

One second she was being kissed and the next, She was watching Ted flying through the air. Sheamus stood in front of her as he lowered his fist from where Ted's face had been. He was breathing heavily and he looked well pissed off. She looked back at her friends who were all standing with their mouths hanging open. She looked back at Sheamus and smiled.

"Thank you." She whispered before walking away.

Lori was in the bathroom clearing all her clothes away when the hotel room door opened. She craned her neck round the door to see Sheamus standing with a massive bunch of white roses. She smiled and stood up. He walked round to her and looked down.

"Look Lori, I'm really sorry for punching Ted earlier, I just thought you needed a little help." He looked so sorry, It made her heart melt. Lori looked up from under her lashes and into the eyes of the tall man in front of her.

"You don't have to say sorry for anything, I needed someone to help me and that just happened to be you." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. Her lips felt fuzzy afterwards. She blushed as that now familiar feeling coursed through her body. This time he felt it too. They looked at each for what felt like 10 minutes. It was Sheamus who broke the silence.

"Can I take you out for a drink tonight?" He asked. Lori thought about it for a minute before answering.

"Sounds brilliant although I was meant to be meeting everyone else tonight..." She trailed off.

"Yeah same, We could go with everyone else but stay together if they move to a different club?" He questioned. She nodded eagerly.

"First I need to go get a dress!" She slipped on her converse again, and left the room, putting her phone to her ear. She stopped and turned to face him.

"I'm genuinely looking forward to tonight!"

"Same. Call it a date." Sheamus said before turning to walk into the bathroom. If she could skip, She would have went barreling down that hall like a kid in a candy store.

"LET ME IN GODAMMIT!" Lori stood, beating down Kelly's door ferociously. She had collected Samantha and filed her in on what Sheamus had said to her. Now they just had to wait for Kelly.

"What?" She screamed, opening the door in a white silky robe. They looked behind her to see Alex on the bed trying to cover himself up. Lori looked at her watch.

"Its two o'clock in the afternoon. We need to go shopping and your too busy shagging him!" Lori was too excited to be angry. Kelly winked and stuck her tongue out. Lori laughed at how happy her friend was.

"Can I skip it today girls, I'm a bit busy." She blushed when she heard Alex make a 'Booyah' noise. Happy he was getting favourited over her friends.

"This is more important anyway!" He called out. Kelly rolled her eyes and gave both the girls a hug.

"Sorry girlies, I just need some time with my man!" She chuckled before closing the door. Samantha and Lori just laughed before heading down the hall.

_***Little taster of the next story of the *The real tag Team* series at the end of this chapter huh? ;)*The new story will be called 'The r  
**_

_**Real Tag Team; Reloaded and Ready and a warning, it starts off sad! :(  
**_

**Hope you like it! The more reviews I get, the quicker the chapter will be posted! And the more stories I will write!**

**Amanda xoxoxoxoxo Love you as always!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ok IHeartTeryse This is YOUR story, The main character being Lori. Hope you like it! YOU NEED TO CHECK OUT HER STORIES! THEY ARE AWESOME!

**The more reviews this story gets, the quicker the next *The Real Tag Team* story gets uploaded!**

Samantha and Lori had been shopping for nearly three hours and they had found nothing. Lori wanted a long dress since she would have to wear a knee brace and she didn't want it showing. Sam wanted a new dress as well but she was going for the more sexy approach. Sam had spent all this time trying to convince Lori that Sheamus fancied her but she just ignored them.

"Why would you even think that, I mean, I hated the guy a few days ago!" Lori said while searching the rails.

"Well, do you still hate him?" Samantha asked, raising an eyebrow. Lori struggled to find an answer.  
She just looked at Samantha and she widened her eyes.

"You like him!" She cried. Lori rushed round to shut her up. Samantha reduced to a giggling mess on the floor.

"Its not like that Sam, He's a good friend." Even as Lori said this, She knew it not to be true. The look on her face made Sam stop. She stood up and cleared her throat, still a grin spread across her face.

"Well, are you going to do anything about it?" She asked. Lori shook her head.

"I cant see it going anywhere, I don't even know if he likes me." Lori felt a lump form in her throat. She was still kind of upset about what Ted had done to her and it was going to take a lt to take her mind off it.

"I just don't want Sheamus being a rebound kinds guy." Lori said, sitting down on a bench next to where Samantha was searching.

"Well if he's the one, he'll be there forever, and he wont be a rebound." Lori put her head in her hands.

"AAHH! I don't know what to do!" Lori shook her head. She sat bolt upright when Samantha clapped her hands in front of her face.

"What?" Lori asked, slightly scared by the idea. It was always trouble when Samantha got an idea.

"We could get Randy to talk to him. That two being best friends and all, and then you can see what he really thinks of you!" Samantha shut her eyes and did a little happy dance. Lori stood up.

"No way in hell! Look, lets just drop it and look for stuff for tonight." Lori smiled before moving onto another clothes rack

Both girls had managed to get outfits for tonight although Lori wasnt happy she had to wear flat shoes. They had stopped by the hospital to pick up her knee brace that had been made and she was now currently sitting blinging it up. She sat with one leg crossed and the other one stretched out, on the floor, with a glue gun and fake diamonds. She had taken a page out of Layla's book. When Layla went out injured and came back, she had to wear a knee brace. She was so down in the dumps about it, Christian had sat for hours gluing little sparkly beads to make it look nice. She had been thrilled when she got it. Lori's tongue stuck out in pure concentration and she didn't hear the door open behind her. She just felt a small bump behind her and then Sheamus falling to the ground.

"Hiya!" She called excitedly when she saw him. He gave her a weird glare before hauling himself onto the bed.

"See next time I come in, I expect not to trip over your ass!" He said in a joking tone. She frowned.

"Sorry, I was concentrating and I didn't hear you come in." She motioned to the knee cap and all the jewels. He gave a small laugh before dissapearing into the closet.

"Wait! You cant go in there! My dress is hanging up and you cant see it!" She shouted but he never heard her. He walked out a moment later, holding the dress up.

"Nice colour, You buy it to keep me happy?" He grinned as she stood up to try and grab it. He heard the shimmering green dress away from her. She had spotted the dress and it came in four different colours. Sam had told her to go for the green one and it wasn't until they had gotten out the shop that Sam told her she said to get it because Sheamus was from Ireland. And that was their color.

"No. I liked it so I bought it! Problem?" She hobbled over to him and tried to give him the puppy dog eyes. It didn't work. Sheamus handed it to her anyway.

"Just make sure you aren't taller than me tonight!" He called before turning the shower on.

"Hey! I was just about to go into the shower!" He stuck his head out of the door.

"Well that's just tough luck!" He avoided the pillow Lori threw at him. He laughed and shit the door. Lori was just collecting her things together, now that her artwork was finished, when there was a knock at the door. She opened it, her smile dropped when she saw who it was.

"Well hey there Lori! Your boyfriend in?" Drew asked in a flirty tone, leaning up against the door frame.

"Yeah he is here, but he ain't my boyfriend." Lori smiled sarcastically.

"Oh, so you are single?" His ears pricked up.

"Yes, Single, Do you want to see Sheamus?" She asked, getting fed up of the conversation already.

"Yeah, Although I like talking to you better." Lori shot him a 'not-gonna-happen' look before calling on Sheamus. He came out fully clothed and Lori laughed at how after being in the bathroom for twenty-minutes, he still hadn't gotten in the shower.

"Go Lori, We need to talk in private." Drew's tone had changed and she walked back inside the room. Sheamus rolled his eyes and she chuckled lightly. She found her chance, grabbed her stuff and ran to the bathroom. There was no lock so she just hoped he would know she was in there.

"So what do you want?" Sheamus asked.

"Vince called and asked me to tell you that you have a new feud coming up."

"With?"

"Well it was meant to be Ted but he's taken a month off, so its me instead."

"Wait a second. I'm the new number one contender and if I beat Daniel Bryan, that makes me champ right?" Sheamus asked, putting two and two together.

"Yeah and eventually I'll get a title shot against you. Simple." Drew grinned, trying to square up to him, failing in the process.

"Right. Is Lori going to be involved in this at all?" Sheamus asked, intrigued.

"Yes. Basically, We both try to woo her and then she picks either one of us."

"So who does she pick?" Sheamus asked. In a way he was scared in case he said she had to pick Drew.

"She gets to choose." Drew's grin grew bigger. He thought in his head that Lori would happily pick him anyway.

"Okay, Is that all?" Sheamus asked.

"Yeah, that's all, but -" Sheamus closed the door in his face and turned around, ready to go for his shower

"Lori, you little shit! He shouted when he heard the shower on. He heard Lori's laugh and he grinned.

He felt slightly worried about this whole situation. What if Lori picked Drew? He wouldn't get to see her all the time, see her sparkly eyes and hear that infectious laugh. Sheamus's eyes widened at his sudden realisation.

He like Lori.

A lot.

* * * * * *  
**_AWWWW! So Sheamus likes Lori and she like him. Dosnt she?_**

**_Do you all think they should get together, leave a review with your answer!_**

**_Hope you all like it!_**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ok IHeartTeryse This is YOUR story, The main character being Lori. Hope you like it! YOU NEED TO CHECK OUT HER STORIES! THEY ARE AWESOME! I love this chick!

**_My next story is also up!_**

* * * * * *

As Lori scrubbed her body with her raspberry body gel, she lightly sang her favorite song. As she took the sponge across her knee, the lights went off.

"SHEAMUS!" She screamed. She stayed there for a moment once she heard a laugh. She door swung open and he strolled in, took her clothes, left her underwear and his shirt and left. Of course, Lori didn't see it and once the lights went on, she continued to wash her hair, humming her tune.

It wasn't until she went to reach for her towel that she realized it wasn't there. She was about to shout for him until her hand landed on the tiny towel he had obviously left. Stepped out of the shower and tried to dry her hair with it. She succeeded with her hair and tried to dry her legs and body. She chuckled when she saw her underwear on top of the the 'Sheamus' shirt. She held it against her body and it seemed to be shorter than the other one she had. She wondered if he had done it deliberately. She chuckled as she chucked the little clothes she had on. She stood in front of the mirror and dried her hair and did her make-up before heading out. Once she felt all prettied up.

She stuck her head outside of the door to find Sheamus sleeping. She tiptoed out and towards her bag that was at the end of the bed. She bent down to get her dress and shoes when she heard a voice behind her.

"Nice arse." She stood up and shot him a glance as she walked towards the bathroom again.

"Yours aint so bad yourself." She said before disappearing into the bathroom.

* * * * * * *

Once Sheamus had gone for his shower, Lori escaped and went to find Kelly and was once again busy but Samantha was ready and waiting after receiving her text.

"Whats the urgent news then?" Samantha asked, crossing her arms.

"Sheamus stole my clothes from the shower." Lori blurted out. Samantha nearly fell on the floor laughing. Randy stuck his head out the door.

"Did I just hear right?" Randy asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yes... and she ... thinks he... dosn't like her..." Samantha leaned against Randy to stop herself dying.

"It aint funny. I told you I don't want him to be a rebound guy!" Lori protested.

"But what if hes the one? He wont be a rebound then." Randy countered. Samantha pouted angrily.

"Hey! That's what I said!" Samantha punched Randy in the ribs. He stuck his tongue out and waltzed back into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"What do I do?" Lori asked, punching the wall opposite.

"How the hell should I know?" Samantha asked, staring at the poor wall. She playfully punched Lori in the arm and said 'See how you like it'

"You should know about all this lovey dovey stuff, you married the man you loved didn't you?" Lori asked. Samantha's face brightened when Lori mentioned her marriage.

"No, she married the man of her dreams!" Randy shouted from inside. Samantha grinned.

"If its right, You'll know. Now I need to go get ready." She hugged her friend and shut the door. Lori felt her phone vibrate and she pulled it out, grinning when she saw the caller ID.

"Yes?"

"Where are you? There is a taxi waiting outside for me and you!"

"Well, I'll meet you there is a minute, okay?" She bit her lip, getting excited.

"Okay, I'm timing you!" He hung up and she headed for the lift. She pressed the button and paced back and fourth while she waited. The door opened slowly and she groaned at the face who was grinning back at her.

"Lori!" He said, trying to sound seductive.

"Drew." She said back in a flat tone. She stepped into the lift. She managed to walk with ease although she thought she would be hobbling all over the place.

"So, where you headed?" He asked, moving closer to her as the door closed.

"Me and Sheamus are meeting with the rest of the gang." She tried to tone down her excitement.

"So are you and him an item now?" He asked, making her feel extremely uncomfortable.

"No I'm single. And I'm planning on staying that way." She stated, making her point clear

"I could easily change that." He leaned even closer but she caught her chance when the lift door opened. She quickly moved out of the way just as Drew's lips connected with the steel side of the elevator. She tried not to laugh as he fell to the ground, still wondering what had happened.

She got to the door when she felt someone grab her arm. She cried out as they jerked her backwards, making sharp pains go shooting up her knee.  
"Just remember. I always get what I want." She looked into Drew's cold eyes. She felt the hairs on her body stand on end as she digested his words. He yanked her closer and kissed her on the cheek, making her whimper He walked back the way he came, leaving Lori shaking. She turned around to see Sheamus standing there, looking extremely confused.

"What was all that about?" He asked, walking over to her. She shook her head, signalling it was nothing and she just laughed it off as he walked her to the taxi. She lifted the green dress up as she slipped into he taxi, and Sheamus got a tingly feeling as she flashed her leg. There was a slit up the front of her dress, all the way up to her thigh. Lori blushed when she saw his reaction, but turned before she saw it. He got in and sat beside her. She could smell his cologne, a smell which she loved.

"So, gonna tell me what that thing with Drew was about?" He asked, turning to face her. She took a deep breath and explained everything that had happened in the elevator. Sheamus then told her about what Drew had spoken to him about.

"So I have to choose between you and that arsehole?" She asked, finding it funny.

"Just tell him your not interested." Sheamus said, as if it was going to be the easiest thing in the world.

"Yeah, becasue you would love that!" She joked. She looked into his eyes. He was being serious.

"Well, maybe I would."

* * * * * * * * *

The next 'The Real Tag Team' story is now up!

R&R


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ok IHeartTeryse This is YOUR story, The main character being Lori. Hope you like it! YOU NEED TO CHECK OUT HER STORIES! THEY ARE AWESOME!

Also thank you to:  
**GlamJess**  
**IHeartTeryse**  
**ghunter182003**  
**Lissa003 **  
**ashley**  
**ReviewsGiven**

for your lovely reviews! Thank you all so much!

* * * * * * * *

Sheamus and Lori sat at the bar. They were only on their first drink but everyone else was drunk out of their minds. Sheamus was busy telling her about one of his matches and she nearly fell off her chair laughing. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Samantha trying to get her attention. She tried to ignore it but in the end, she had to excuse herself from Sheamus's company.

"Sam's going mental, I'll be back in a second!" She tapped his leg and walked away, glancing back to see Sheamus staring at her. She wiggled her bum as she walked. It was so fun to wind him up. She approached Samantha, slightly worried as to why she was giggling. She saw the cocktail in her hand, Randy wrapped around her and realized why.

"Look at you and him over there...Your basically eye raping each other." Randy joked. Samantha laughed at his joke but then turned serious.

"Do you fancy him?" She blurted. Lori was confused by the sudden question. She stuttered, struggling to find an answer. Samantha kept niggling at her. Lori got annoyed. It wasnt until she blocked out the sound and looked at the ground that she had a second to think. He had helped her so much in the last few days and she had to admit, she did have feelings for him, but were they because of what he had done for her. What about all of his flirty behavior? Like the shower incident? And what about him punching Ted after he kissed her. Not to mention that feeling she got when she touched him. She had to admit it, she was falling for him hard and fast. She slowly let Samantha's words circulate her head.

"Do you like, love him?" She asked grinning. Lori couldn't help it.

"Yes, I fucking fancy the pants off him! Happy!" Samantha grinned, Randy nearly fell over from laughing. Lori couldn't think why that was so funny. Samantha and Randy were concentrating on something behind her. Lori suddenly clicked. She shut her eyes and turned around slowly. She stopped and opened her eyes. After fluttering them open. She felt like crying. Her own best friend had tricked her. Sheamus looked down at her, a small smile forming on his pale, white face. She felt her body tense up as Sam and Randy fell silent. All Lori wanted to do was run and never face the world again. If Randy wasn't there at that present moment, Lori would have turned around and belted Sam round the side of the head. Lori turned around with a dark look on her face and mouthed the words 'bitch' at her so called best friend before pushing past the crowd and escaping to the bathroom. She felt a tear roll down her cheek as she slammed a cubicle door.

"Let me in." Sam knocked at the door, Lori ignored her.

"If I open this door, I wont be responsible for my actions. Bitch." Lori gave a small giggle.

"I'm sorry, but it was pure coincidental... I never knew he was going to turn up." Samantha argued. Lori unlocked the door.

"You probably waved him over!" She waved her arms hysterically in the air.

"No tht was Randy actually." Samantha laughed when she saw her reaction. She put an arm around her.

"Listen, I have to show you something." Samantha pulled her phone out from her bra. Lori rolled her eyes.

"That's Randy's phone you Muppet."

"Yeah, He gave it to me, so I could show you this." She tapped the screen a few times and then held it up to Lori's ear.

"Randy managed to get him to talk about you and the sly twat recorded it!" Samantha whispered excitedly.

"So you like her then?" She recognized Randy's voice straight away.

"Why the sudden question?" Sheamus asked suspiciously.

"Just wondering, Sam had talked with Lori and she might have said she liked you back..." Randy trailed off. Lori shot glance at Sam but she just smiled innocently.

"Man, I'm so confused, Would it be stupid to say I... loved her?" Sheamus sounded confused. Lori gasped, covering her mouth. She was relieved to know he felt the same as her. Samantha switched the recording off and looked at Lori knowingly.

"So what are you gonna do?" Samantha asked, taking a sip from her cocktail.

"I don't know, I mean, I share a room with him AND have a storyline so I can't exactly ignore him!" Lori panicked.

"Look, I have to go. I don't want to be here anymore." Lori pushed away from the wall and left before Sam could say anything. She fled through the crowd, ignoring the calls of her name and the pain which now felt dull in her lower knee. She basically kicked the club door open as she entered the cold night.

She looked back at the door, hoping no-one would follow her out. She called a taxi and leant against the wall while she waited. She had four missed calls from Sam, two from Randy and one from Sheamus. She breathed slowly, trying to calm down.

"So I see you escaped the clutches of you friend then?" The Scottish accent made Lori stop dead in her tracks. She never had enough alcohol to be drunk so at least she was acting sensible and could make good decisions. Or so she thought.

"What do you want Drew?" Lori swung around on her heel. She crossed her arms. He was the last person she wanted to deal with now.

"Babe, don't talk like that, I only want to talk." He stepped closer to her and threw an arm over her. She quickly shrugged his arm away. He looked at his arm and back into Lori's eyes with a cold stare. Lori stood her ground and looked at him with an equal stare. He moved closer, putting an arm around her waist, and talking into her ear.

"I'm sure you know about our new storyline." He tightened his grip on Lori's waist, she winced in pain, knowing it would leave a bruise. She nodded in response to his question.

"You had better choose me. If you don't, expect serious consequences." He let go of her and started to walk away.

"I would never choose you, if it was the last thing I did." She muttered, thinking he wouldn't hear. He spun round and went for her.

He pushed her face first into the wall, scraping her cheekbone on the cold, hard concrete. He twisted her arm up and around her back, making her cry out.

"What did you say?" He said through gritted teeth. Lori didn't hear him so he never got an answer. He stepped back and kicked her sore knee, making her fall to the ground. He hauled her up and she watched as he ripped the knee brace from her leg, stamping on it. He backed her up against the wall, curling his hand around her throat, cutting off her supply of oxygen.

"You better -" He was cut off by the shouts of the taxi driver.

"Hey! Get away from her!" He shouted. Drew let go of her and ran, bolting down the street as fast as he could.

"Hey girl, you alright?" He asked, helping her to the car before shutting the door.

"Yeah, Thanks." She sat slumped in the back seat, wishing she had never left the club

* * * * * * * * * * *

So guys, here's the thing. I managed to get a respectable amount of reviews on my last few stories, but this one seems to be doing really badly. If you don't like it, TELL ME! I want to make you lot happy but I can't when you don't review telling me whats good/bad.

Anyway, rant over..

If you have read this story and reviewed it, I love you with all my heart! 3

Amanda xoxox


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Thanks for all the lovely reviews!

Lori thanked the man over and over. She gave him the taxi fare, plus a hundred dollars, something which he refused to accept.

"Please, It's the least I can do." She threw the money into the front before rushing off before he could give her it back. She walked very slowly into the hotel, careful to keep her head low but make sure she didn't walk into anybody. Her knee was in so much pain that it was actually worse than when she injured it a few days ago. Her plan was to grab her bags and find someone else to stay with. She did not want to share a bed with the man she fancied. She found her door and slid the card into the slot. No problem. She stepped inside the dark, cool space, throwing her shoes into the corner ferociously. She never noticed the man sitting on the chair to her right. She sat on the bed, her head in her hands and she wept. The tears stung the cut on her cheek but she paid no attention.

"Rough night?" The strong irish accent echoed in the small room. Lori's breath caught in her throat. How the hell did he get back before her.

"You could say that." She whispered back. Sheamus sensed something was wrong and walked over to her, bending down in front of her. He put a finger under her chin and lifted her head. I wasn't until he gasped in shock that she remembered what Drew had done.

"Who did this to you?" He asked in a harsh tone. Lori should have felt scared but she couldn't have felt safer.

"I fell." She lied. Sheamus cocked his head.

"Do'nt lie to me... I'll get it out of you." He gently placed a hand on her knee, thinking it was better, and she screamed in pain. He retracted his hand quickly. He added two and two together and calculated that she had been beaten up. He took a look at both of her arms and softly slid his hand all over the bruises.

"I had a small argument outside the club. Its nothing." She stated.

"After you left? After admitting you liked me?" A devilish grin spread across his face, revealing his pearly white teeth. Lori blushed but she never broke eye contact with him.

"Sammy's a bitch. I will get my own back." She couldnt exactly deny it because he was there to hear it himself. But she could use that 'recording' in her defence.

"But what she did let me know-" Sheamus cut her off.

"Let me guess, a recording on Randy's phone, confessing my undying love for you." Sheamus answered dramatically, mocking the terrible acting from the sad soppy film he saw the other week. Lori giggled. Sheamus felt his body grow weak at that smile.

"Well, It wasn't exactly undying, but 'Love' was mentioned" He let go of her arms and stood up.

"Yep, he is a bastard but this was all planned." He looked into her grey eyes. They sparkled under the cheap chandelier that was placed above her on the ceiling.

"Planned?" Lori asked, also standing up.

"Yep. I was to ask you out, in fear of being rejected, that Me, Sam and Randy had that whole club scene set up to timely perfection." Lori didn't know whether to feel betrayed or thankful.

"So where do we go from here?" She asked. She could see herself going out with him but a future with him?

"Nowhere." Sheamus stated. Lori looked up at him, her eyes wide in shock. Sheamus laughed.  
"...until you tell me who battered you." Lori looked around the room nervously.

"Please, It dosn't matter." She begged. Sheamus lowered her head to meet her forehead.

"I won't get involved with anyone, no matter how overwhelmingly gorgeous they are, If they keep secrets." He put his arm around her head, pulling her closer to him. Lori's breath quickened as their bodies got closer.

"Now tell me who hurt you." He whispered, his hot breath warming Lori's. She felt herself get hot and bothered and before she knew it, she told him.

"It was Drew." She blurted out, cupping her hand over her mouth in shock. Sheamus blew her a kiss as he left the hotel room. He pulled out his phone.

"John?" He asked into his white iPhone.

"Yup?" The champ replied.

"Are you anywhere near Drew at the moment?" He was getting angrier by the moment.

"He is in front of me now and-" Sheamus looked up as he collided with Drew. He caught a glimpse of John behind him. Drew tried to run but not before Sheamus wrapped his hand around his throat and pinned him to the wall.

"If you ever put your hands on a woman again, especially my girl, I'll kick your fucking arse into next week." Cena was joined by Lori, who stood with her arms crossed.

"I'm sorry, It wont happen again." He begged for him to let her down. Sheamus dropped in quickly, letting him crash to the ground. John stood over him.

"Goes for me to." He spat.

Lori dragged him back to the hotel room after he thanked John. He would have called Randy but he was either still in the club or busy in bed with his wife. And he was pissed out of his brains anyway. Lori slammed the door behind him.  
"...especially my girl!?" She copied Sheamus. He laughed and stepped closer.

"Yes, you are. Problem?" He smirked, pulling her into his arms.

"I'm not a thing. I'm a person." She refused to give into him although her body was going crazy with that electrifying feeling.

"Well, a girl is a person. Your my girl. End of!" He argued. Lori smiled at his persistance.

"Well, I can't argue with that." Was all she said before wrapping her arms around his neck and crashing her lips to his.

I will say this now. There is NO way Lori and Ted are getting back together. That is not happening. But all you Ted lovers; dont worry, he will have his own happy ending.

Leave a review and I'll leave one for you in return!

Love you as much as always!

Amanda xoxoxo


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Thanks for the amazing reviews

**Three months later**

Sheamus and Lori hadn't changed anything. They still slept in the same room, traveled together and they were about to start their story line together. With Drew. They had decided to get the story line out-of-the-way before they started a relationship but both were finding it extremely hard. There had been no hugs, kisses and no physical contact. No more shower incidents and talking about their feelings.

It was Smackdown! and tonight was the night Sheamus began his storyline with Lori. Sheamus had a surprise opponent and in the middle of the match, while Sheamus was struggling, she had to run down to the ring, encouraging him. Not even Sheamus knew who his opponent was but Lori had been warned by Vince not to take it personally. They both automatically pinned Drew as their opponent as not very many people had heard from him. Lori knocked on the champs door and waited for an answer. He yelled 'its open!' and she let herself in.

"Nervous?" She asked. Everytime she talked to him, she got butterflies in her tummy. No scratch that. They were more like eagles. He smiled and cocked his head.

"Me nervous? Please!" He spluttered. She laughed and took a seat on his sofa, switching on his television to watch the show.

"Still no idea who your opponent is?" She asked, keeping her eyes on the current match. Kofi Kingston vs The Miz. So far it was impressive but she couldnt concentrate with Sheamus in the same room. He felt the same. He had no clue how he was supposed to win this match tonight. Especially since he knew who he was facing. Vince had scolded and warned him - and Drew - not to tell Lori who the opponent was. Her reaction would be better if she was kept in the dark. He hated lying to her. He knew that if she found out, she would hate him forever.

He finished spiking his hair. Time to face the music. Lori stood up, as if she had a timer, right on cue and left with the Irish Brawler.

"Be careful out there. I'll see you soon." She patted him on the back. He smiled warmly and walked out as his music stared blasting through into the arena. She was ushered to a different corner as the backstage people tried to stop her seeing who came out. She faintly heard the music but she couldn't distinguish it. She was kept in the sound proof room until I was time to leave. She tied up her wrestling boots, made sure her hair was in place before stepping out.

Samantha was standing right outside the room. She was about to warn Lori of who was in the ring when the stagehand dragged her away. Randy ran up to him and nearly kicked his head off. Lori just kept walking, a grin on her face. She was ushered o the correct position. She heard someone mumbling about Sheamus being genuinely hurt. She swiftly turned to be met with one of the doctors.

"Are you about to go out there?" He asked. He was a large man and he had really bad breath.

"Yeah why?"

"I think he may have injured his arm, can you send me a signal if he has?" He asked, sounding hopeful. Lori nodded, extremely worried. She took a quick look at the screen to see Sheamus lying on the ground, writhing in pain. She shot out from behind that curtain in a flash, springing down to the ring. His 'secret' opponent rolled out the other side, ducking down so she couldnt see him.

Lori crawled over to Sheamus, putting his arms underneath his head.

"You okay?" She asked, running her fingers over his cheek. He shook his head and signalled to the back. Two medics rushed down with a bag in hand to help him out. The bell was rung but no winner was announced. Lori went to exit the ring through the second rope when someone grabbed her hand from behind. She spun on her heel to face the one person she never wanted to see again.

Ted.

"Is he okay?" He asked quite out of breath. Lori squared up to him. Getting close to his face.

"No thanks to you!" She screamed. Ted looked into her eyes shocked.

"We need to talk." He said slowly. No apology.

"What about. I fucking hate you!" She screamed, slapping him clean across his face. Ted looked at her, She ducked as she saw him raise his fist. Instead, he bent down to her and whispered in her ear.

"We need to talk about me and you. I cheated on you." He grinned and turned around to face the crowd, throwing his arms up in the air. She straightened up, walking towards him, she retracted her leg backwards and swung it right between his legs. It was now her turn to leave the ring, savouring the crowds cheers as she walked backstage.

She immediately went to find Sheamus. She looked everywhere, even the medic room before returning o his locker room to wait for him. Tears were no escaping her eyes. She had just been told that her ex-boyfriend had cheated on her. On live TV. She would have gone after him with a gun if there had been no crowd. She entered the locker-room, tears streaming down her face by now. Her arm was pulled from behind again. She automatically turned around and punched the person square in the jaw.

"What the fuck was that for!" He cried. She was about to apologise, but she registered who it was.

"Get away from me now, or I'll scream." She said through gritted teeth. Drew stood in front of her, grinning, holding his jaw.

"I'm only here to bring you more good news." He said sarcastically. She never replied, instead, stopping to listen to what he had to say.

"I was with Sheamus when Vince told him who his opponent was. He knew all this time but he thought it would be funny when Ted told you he cheated on you." Drew grinned but Lori staggered.

"And I'm supposed to believe you? Bitch Please!" She slammed the door in his face, ignoring the banging on the door. She swiftly locked it and threw herself onto the sofa. Sheamus came out of the shower to see her lying down, crying. He ran to her.

"Sweetie, What happened?" He asked, sounding concerned. She looked up at the man she loved. Loved? She ignored the voice in her heart as she proceeded to tell him.

"Ted stopped me in the ring and... wait." She paused looking into his eyes, sensing the concern. "Did you know Ted was you opponent tonight?" She asked. Sheamus shifted onto his feet, not answering.

She knew his answer already. He had lied to her. The one thing she hated in a man had came out of the man she loved. She picked herself up and after looking him in the eyes, she shook her head disappointingly and left.

Hope ya'll like it :)

Please review...makes me sooooo happy!

Love you as much as always... 3 3

Amanda xoxoxoxoxo


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Lori kept walking. She felt so betrayed. Three men were in her life now. She felt as if Sheamus had made it all better but now, he had screwed it all up.

"Wait!" He called from behind her. She turned, unable to ignore the hurt in his voice. She could see he had been crying, but not as much as her. She let him walk to her. He put his arms on her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry. I was warned not to tell you, so I didn't. What happened?" She continued to cry, hurt overtaking anger.

"But you lied to me. You said you loved me!" She protested. He looked down and shamed look protruding his sharp features.

"I know I did. But please forgive me and come back to me!"He pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head. She melted into his warmth, forgetting for a moment she was meant to be hating him.

"You know something?" She asked, pulling her head away but keeping her arms around his torso. He cocked his head to the side.

"For a moment, I hated you as much as I did three months ago." She smiled, burying her head back into his chest. He chuckled and started walking back to his dressing room with her in tow. She snuggled into his chest, shivering because of the eerie cold surrounding her. He loved the feel of her against him. He felt very protective over the small Diva, and felt responsible for her no matter what their relationship status. They made it back to his locker room within a few minutes, making sure the door was locked, he sat her down to talk.

"Going to tell me why you were crying?" He asked, holding one of her hands in his. Her breath caught in her throat at the feel of his touch. She tried to speak but a small croak came out instead.

"Ted grabbed me in the ring... he told me he cheated on me!" She whispered. She had trusted this man with her life and heart and he threw it away and stamped on it. She struggled to ever see a future with Ted but although their future together was hazy, she was sure she could make it work. Sheamus pulled her into a bone crushing hug just as she remembered what Drew said. She pulled away to look him in the eye.

"You knew he cheated on me, didn't you?" A horrified expression spread across both of their faces.

"No I never, If I did I would have told you!" He could see someone had stirred things up between them.

"How do I know your telling the truth. You lied about tonight didn't you!" She threw her arms up in the air hysterically. Sheamus didn't know what to do. He had lied to her already so she had no reason to believe him. He rubbed his forehead, not knowing what to do.

"Look Lori. You don't have to believe me if you don't want. You know, deep down, I'm telling you the god honest truth because I would never do anything to hurt you. Emotionally or Physically. Damn it lass, I love you!" He cried, standing up. She let the tear roll down her cheek as she turned and left. She didn't slam the door. She never screamed. She just left, slowly letting the door click shut. Sheamus didn't get up to follow her as he knew she needed time to think. If he had just asked her out months ago, they would not be fighting now. He packed his bags, ready to head back to his hotel room when the locker room door burst open.

Lori exited quietly, leaving him alone with only himself to blame. She wiped away the tears as she saw Sam, Kelly and Layla approaching, chatting away. She put her head down in an effort to ignore them but they grabbed her at the last possible second. Lori lifted her head to smile and the three girls gasped.

"Sweetheart, Whats wrong?" Layla asked, rubbing her friends back. Lori shook her head and tried to pull away from the group.

"Come back to the hotel with us." Samantha hugged her friend, taking the place of Layla. Lori nodded quietly, pulling on her bag that was slung over her shoulder. She followed her friends out to the awaiting taxi. Sam text Randy to tell him to stay out of their room for a few hours. They all bundled into the taxi and silently sat in the car for twenty minutes. Sam had Lori's hand in hers, keeping a firm grip and slowly rubbing circles into her palm. Lori was thankful for the friendly gesture. It was keeping her calm and stopping the tears that were desperately fighting to get out of her eyes.

The took their turns at the reception desk, all of them checking in and paying for another night. When Lori's turn came, she asked if she could have her own room. The woman kindly nodded and handed her a separate key.

"Is it alright if I get my things from the other room first?" She asked. The kind brunette nodded. She handed Samantha the keys.

"Go up to room 25 and get my things please. I don't want to step foot in that room." Sam looked at her other friends.

"Wait a second. I have a better idea." Just as she finished talking, Randy rounded the corner with John in tow, his arms wrapped around a very smiley AJ Lee. All of the girls gaped at the obviously newly formed couple, who were laughing. Probably at one of Randy's terrible jokes.

"So where you headed now?" Randy asked his best mate, stopping in front of his wife. AJ and John grinned at each other.

"In and out burger. Catch you later bud." He waved at Randy and the girls before walking away with his new girlfriend. Randy turned to Samantha, kissing her and giving her a cuddle.

"Babe, could you do us a big favor?" She asked, fluttering her lashes at her husband. He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, what is it?" He asked. She handed him the keys and he looked at her, confusion spreading across his face.

"Room 25. Grab Lori's things and take them back to our room." Samantha pecked him on te cheek and then he turned towards the lobby. She reached her hand out and slapped his ass, making him jump six feet in the air. He never looked back, instead kept walking, wiggling it as he walked. Lori rolled her eyes at the obvious attempt of bribery. It was at that point she realized she was one of the only single diva's, and most of them were married or engaged. There was Kelly and Alex, Christian and Kelly and Randy and Samantha. They were her three closest friends and they were all married. Maryse and Mike were also married and Punk and Amy were getting hitched in a few weeks. Tyson and Natalya were engaged. Beth Phoenix was married to her college sweetheart and even the cold-hearted bitch Eve was about to marry her long-term jiu-jitsu boyfriend.

'Fuck sake' She thought as Samantha dragged her up to her room. She hated it when her friends jumped onto he interrogation bandwagon.

Tonight was going to be a long night...

revviiiiiiiieeeeeeeeewwwwwww ww!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

This is IHeartTeryse's story. See the main character Lori... Well thats her!

Randy scoured the halls until her found the room. He didn't think twice before turning the key in the lock and stepping in. Sheamus obviously wasn't back yet so he rushed to get everything packed up. All her clothes were in their suitcases but small things like her iPod and phone charger were still sitting out of the table. He shoved everything possible into the two big duffel bags and left.

Lori held her head in her hands as she cried, surrounded by her friends. Lori had told them everything - minus the part about Drew telling her everything. Kelly was sitting on the bed rubbing her back while Sam paced back and forth waiting for Randy to get back. Layla was texting Christian to tell him not to worry and to look after the twins until she got back.

"So wait - He knew his opponent was your ex. And he knew he was going to humiliate you on live TV? and he thought it would be funny?" Kelly asked. She was as confused as everyone else.

"Why would he do that just a few months after telling you he loves you?" Sam yelled, throwing her arms up in the air hysterically. She was right.

((A/N GOING TO START USING SHEAMUS REAL NAME; STEPHEN FARRELLY - I'LL REFER TO HIM AS STE...Just to let you all know))

"Right. Lets get serious." Layla interrupted. "First off, We need to be real. Ste wouldn't ever do something like that, especially if he loves her."

Everyone nodded, including Lori.

"And secondly, no-one in their right mind could find that funny!" Sam snapped. Samantha Orton had been in an extremely serious relationship with a fellow wrestler, Jack Swagger, and he had cheated on her. With nearly every female that moved. When she had found out and confronted him, he had laughed in her face. It was only after Randy nearly broke every bone in his body that he apologised.

"The thing is, I can't just go back to him. He lied to me." Lori wiped away her tears as the door opened. Randy dumped the bags on the ground.

"Did you...talk to him?" Lori asked, sounding hopeful. Randy shook his head, making something inside of her sink.

"He wasn't there when I got in so I packed and and ran before he kicked my head off my shoulders." Randy chuckled. Sam hit him in the ribs, making him wince before wrapping his arms around her.

"Guys, there's something I didn't tell you..." Lori trailed off, catching everyone's attention. Kelly stood up as all three women stood in a line, their hands planted on their hips. Randy took a swift look at them before sticking his chest out and posing like the rest of them, earning him another dig in the ribs from Sam. They looked at him with a questioning look.

"Spit it out guuuuurl." Randy said, sounding as gay as ever. Another punch.

"It was Drew that told me about Sheamus's plans." Lori said. Randy cursed and the rest of the girls groaned, looking at her in pure disbelief

"And you listened to him?!" Layla screamed. Lori nodded. She realised what a big mistake she had made. She grabbed her coat and left the room in a hurry. Randy grabbed her arm.

"You better talk to him." He warned before disappearing back into he room. She felt a tear roll down her face as she made her way to her new room. Alone. She looked at her room key.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" She screeched when she noticed her room number. Room 26. One room away from Sheamus. She cursed as she walked past the familiar room she had shared with him. She felt her heart skip a beat as she wondered if he had a girl in their with him. Would he move on that fast?

She continued walking to her room, fumbling with the key as she went. Ugh! The damn thing wouldn't fit. She nudged it in once more and thumped the door with her shoulder, making it open. She straightened her shirt as she walked in, closing the door on the world. As she settled into her new room, she couldn't help but think about Ste. As she lay in bed, all she wanted was his arms around her, like they normally were, making her feel safe.

Sheamus entered his room, looking around, he realized all Lori's things were gone. He had been at the late night gym and by two in the morning, he realized he had better go home. He stepped inside his shower and cursed. All of Lori's hair and body scrubs were still sitting on the little white ledge beside his things. He could still smell her strawberry and cream body scrub. It lingered in the air and it forced him out of the shower. He lay on his bed, scrolling through twitter since he couldn't sleep. His phone said he had three new messages. Two from Samantha and one from Kelly.

The first one;  
_Lori is with us. She's in some state. I'll kick your ass if you have hurt her! Sam x_

The second one, also from Samantha;  
_It was Drew that told her all that shit about you and your plans. Talk to her Sam x_

The last one was from Kelly;  
_Drew told her everything. Talk to her. x_

He launched his phone through the air, letting it shatter against the wall on the opposite side of the room. He held his head in his hands. He should have known that this was something with Drew's name all over it. He gingerly walked over to his phone. The screen was cracked badly but it still functioned. Thank god.

There was a knock at the door, waking Lori from her sleep she had tried so hard to achieve. She shuffled out of bed, lighting up her phone to see the time. THREE IN THE MORNING! This had better be good. She opened her door to see Drew standing there.

She quickly tried to slam the door to stop him coming in but it was no use. He maneuvered his foot in to wedge the door open. He threw the door open, sending Lori sprawling across the ground. She slammed her hands down in a desperate attempt to shield herself from injuring her knee again.

"What do you want Drew?" She asked in a harsh tone. He grinned smugly, shutting the door behind him, standing in front of it to block her only escape

"I did only want to talk but you tried to shut me out." He moved closer to her. She felt around her and pulled herself onto the bed.

"That's because I don't want to talk to you." She said through gritted teeth. She was not backing down from him. She was tough and she could stand her own ground Drew moved closer once more, making Lori whimper.

"Nah, I don't feel like talking much neither. You seem real feisty tonight." He said before grabbing her, pushing her up against the wall. She heard a crack and didn't know whether it was the cheap walls or a bone in her body. He shoved his mouth against hers, punching her so her mouth opened when she cried out in pain. He slipped his tongue in roughly, making her wince. He tugged at her fitted crop top, trying to rip it off her body. She squirmed too much and he was unable to get a grip on it. He pushed her onto the bed, catching her knee as he lay on top of her. He continued to kiss her but no matter what she did, he wouldn't move. She froze as he started to undo her pants, fumbling with the silky ribbon that held them tightly around her hips. She felt a sudden rush of adrenaline pump through her system.

"SHEAMUS!" She screamed. She shut her eyes, finding the strength to thrash around. There was a loud bang as her bedroom door was kicked down and then a blur as Drew was sent flying across the room. Sheamus scooped her off the bed, cradling her in his arms as he carried her into the room next door. He laid her shaking body onto his bed and called Randy.

"Get your ass to my room now. Shit just happened." He slammed the phone down, leaving Lori and going into the next room. She lay there, quivering, trying to remember what just happened. She tasted the metallic taste in her mouth and realised she had bitten her lip. She heard a lot of banging and shattering and then a solemn sounding 'Ow bitch, That hurt' from The one and only Randy Orton.

Sheamus came back a few minutes later with a bleeding lip, nose and a cut above his eyebrow. He smiled before bending down in front of her.

"Are you alright?" He asked, holding her hands in his. She shook her head no.

"Can I stay here tonight?" She asked. She felt vulnerable and she didn't want to be on her own.

"Of course baby, Your always welcome here." He kissed her head before crawling into bed beside her, wrapping her arms around her. Afraid to let go.

I know not many of you would like this chapter but it had to be done! Sorry Lori!

Read & Review... If I get a couple of nice reviews tonight ill upload one (or two) more chapters!

Love you as much as always!

Amanda xoxo


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Lori lay awake for the rest of the night. She could hear Ste's deep inward breathes so she knew he as sleeping. As she lay on her side, his arm snaked around her waist protectively. She felt safe to be in his arms again. To her, there wasn't a better feeling in the world. She linked her fingers with his, smiling at the difference between her small hands and his big broad ones. She sighed loudly. She was going to have to report this to the police and that would cause both Drew and Sheamus to be suspended, meaning Sheamus would lose his title. Lori could possibly be suspended also Why did these choices have to be so hard?

After an hour of thinking, she decided not to bother. Since Randy and Sheamus had gotten their hands on him, It would be highly unlikely he would try anything again. Now the next hurdle. Explaining to Sheamus that it was Drew that had told her everything and that she as sorry she believed him. And there was another hurdle; She had to tell him that she didn't want a friendship with him anymore. It was stopping there whether he liked it or not.

She lay, staring at the wall until Sheamus's alarm went off at half six. He groaned and stood up, forgetting Lori was in his bed. He turned to walk into the bathroom when she piped up from behind him.

"Ste, I need to talk to you." He spun round. Her voice was mouse-like, as if she was scared. He walked over to her, being careful not to scare her. He sat down alongside her on the bed and she took his hand in hers. He smiled. He was obviously forgiven.

"I'm so sorry that I blamed you for all that shit. You never deserved it and I should never have accused you. I'm so sorry." She bowed her head, ashamed. He nodded.

"It was Drew though...Why would you believe him in the first place?" He asked, catching Lori's attention.

"How did you know it was Drew that told me?" She asked. She knew that he was going to say her friends had told him but she was just trying to make conversation. She liked talking to him. It made her feel peaceful.

"I need to ask you something." Sheamus asked, taking both of her hands in his. She gulped. Ooooh shit!

"Its about us." He stated. She gulped again. Oh shit. She felt her palms get sweaty and she tried to move them but he kept a firm but gentle grip on her.

"I want you to consider letting us be more than friends. I know I said I wanted to leave it till after everything finished at work but its just...I..." He trailed off.

"I was kinda hoping you would say that. I was thinking the same." She said quietly. His head lifted from the spot on where his eyes were trained. He cocked his head to the side.

"You were thinking about us being together?" He asked. She nodded excitedly. He threw his arms around her, knocking her back giggling. A howl of pain made him roll over, bringing her with him so she lay on top of his chest. A tear escaped her eyes as she felt a pain shoot up her back. Sheamus placed his hand on her lower back and she whimpered. He ran his hand over her back before standing up.

"Put some shoes on, I'm taking you to the hospital." He stated, leaving her on the bed so he could grab his car keys. Lori tried to stand up but that now familiar pain shot up through up her spine, making her cry out in pain. Sheamus walked over to her and took both of her hands in his. He counted to three before yanking her up. She squealed as something in her back made a loud popping sound. He helped her into some flip-flops while she text the girls to let them know she was going to the emergency room. Immediately, her phone blew up with phone calls. She answered the first one from Samantha and she had to pull the phone away from her ear before she went deaf.

"Why the hell do you need to go at hospital?" She yelled into the phone. Sheamus smiled as he from the hospital, depending on how Lori was. He heard a groan beside him as Lori slipped the phone into her jacket pocket. She still had her PJ bottoms and a tight crop top on but she didnt care. She was in pain and it had to be sorted. She struggled to get into the car as the bottom of her back made it hard to sit. She had to basically stand in the front on his car as he slowly drove.

"Okay Lori, X-Rays show that you have dislocated your coccyx and all we're gonna do is pop it back into place." Sheamus shot her a glance. She cocked her head to the side as if to say 'what?'.

" I've had this done three times already, that's how I knew what was wrong and that is why I took you here!" He announced proudly. The nurse shot him a flirtatious look. Sheamus smiled back innocently as Lori glared at her, feeling slightly jealous.

"Could I have your number?" She whispered in his ear as she brushed past him. He patted his pockets, looking for his phone. Lori nearly screamed as she realized he WAS going to give the slutty nurse his number.

"Sorry lass, I haven't got my phone, but if you ask my girlfriend over there, she might give it to ya." He grinned as the nurse blushed and scurried out. Lori clutched her stomach as she laughed at what he had just done. Then she registered what he had said.

"Did you just say girlfriend?" She asked. She was sitting on the uncomfortable hospital bed as she couldn't lie down and she was currently sporting the verrrry attractive hospital gown which was open at the back so Doctors could get access to her back. Sheamus walked over to her, sitting beside her.

"Yes, I said girlfriend. That is, If you want to be... or I could just run and give that nurse my number." He grinned and she punched him in the ribs.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend." She kissed him, slowly, making sure she didn't get carried away. They drew apart just as the door opened and in walked a different doctor. Obviously they had embarrassed the other one a little too much.

"Okay Lori. I need you to lay on your side and all I'm gonna do is move my hands around a little and then push." He smiled as if it were the easiest thing in the world. Sheamus tried not to look at her. He knew this was going to be painful. She slowly maneuvered herself onto her side so that she was facing Sheamus. She took her hand in hers, bracing herself for pain.

"I feel like I'm about to give birth." She chuckled. Sheamus laughed along with her. She felt the mans hands move swiftly over her back and then a sudden burst of pressure  
"Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow." She said repeatedly, getting louder and louder as each second of growing pressure mounted on the bottom her back. She gripped Sheamus's hand tighter, digging her nails in as the pain got worse. Surely this would be over soon. She felt a huge pang of pain circulate her whole body, air rushing out of her lungs in a flash as her coccyx was popped back into place. She let out a rippling scream through clenched teeth. It felt like someone had booted the bottom of her back. Sheamus gripped her hand as she came off the wave of pain. Her eyes glistened as she stared at the ceiling, finally able to lie on her back.

"Ok dear, you took that very well. I suggest you take it easy for the rest of the day and maybe a few after that. I'm sure this lovely gentleman will look after you." He explained. He gave Lori a pat on the shoulder before leaving the room. She groaned before slipping her pants back on and ripping the horrible disposable gown from her neck. Lucky for her, her crop top was still on underneath. She grabbed his hand and walked to their car.

Samantha was waiting for them when they got back. They were quickly joined by Kelly and Layla. interrogation time!

"Care to explain why my husband came home with a dislocated knee last night?" Sam asked, tapping her foot. Lori pointed at Sheamus, as if to tell Sam she had nothing to do with it.

"I... eh... asked Randy if he would come help me last night." He answered, rubbing the back of his head. Sam looked angry.

"Wait...Help you with what?" Samantha seemed confused.

"Drew attacked Lori last night, I didn't want to kick his ass on my own." He smirked. Sam looked down.

"Lori, Randy never told me about Drew. What happened?" She asked. Layla, Kelly and Samantha dragged Lori into a big group hug.

"He came to my room and forced his way in. Its no big deal..." Kelly interrupted.

"Oh hell, This is a big deal." She piped up, shocking Sheamus from across the room. "He can't attack you and then get away with it! Have you told the police?" She asked.

"Nope and I'm not going to. If I do, Drew Ste and Me all get suspended and I'm not having that hanging over my head." Layla and Sam tried to interject but Lori glared at them, keeping them quiet.

"And, girlies, I have some news for you." Sheamus interrupted, trying to sound girly but sounding gay. They all looked at him, interested in what he was going to say. He walked over to Lori, putting an arm firmly around her waist. They all gasped. Lori couldn't contain her excitement.

"He asked me out!" She cried before getting squashed by her friends as they all piled on to hug her at once.

Hope you all like it!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Love you all!

Amanda xoxox


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

*Monday Night Raw - Two weeks after the attack*  
Lori had a match tonight against Eve tonight. As much as she was looking forward to it, she knew she would have to be out with Sheamus during his match, meaning she had to wrestle, film a backstage segment had ten go out again. All in the space of an hour. She was currently sharing a locker room with her boyfriend and she grinned when he stumbled in the door. He grabbed her hand, pulling her don behind the sofa. There was a knock on the door and someone came in. Sheamus motioned for her to keep her mouth shut as someone scurried back out of the room. Sheamus stood up, pulling her with him.

"Can I ask what that was about?" She asked, placing her hands on his chest. He pulled her closer.

"She was coming to ask you to go and do a photo shoot and I wanted to spend a little time with you before your match." His hands settled on her ass as she went on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"You do realize Drew is meant to 'Savagely attack' me tonight?" He asked. Lori nodded, looking down. This was the beginning of their story line together and she was not looking forward to it one little bit.

"Yep. Is it at the end of your match or in the middle?" She asked. At least then she knew when to expect it and look out for it .

"I don't have a clue babe. Just be careful please." He told her. He desperately wanted to go with her to her match but he was told he wasn't aloud. She pulled away and disappeared into the bathroom while she slipped on her attire. Her long but tight black pants slipped over her long sleek legs and she shuddered at the cold feeling. The pants she wore were tight around her thighs and then flared out a little at her knee. She always thought about Mickie James when she wore these because of their similarity to her early attire. She slipped her boots on, making sure they were strapped tightly around her calves as she stood up to test them. Her only problem as deciding what to wear on the upper half. There was a sparkly pink leather bra that clung tightly to her chest, making her boobs look huge. or there was the other option. A black sports bra covered with a ripped vest, cut just above her stomach. She settled on the second option, squeezing into the tight sports bra as she struggled to breath. She left the bathroom, much to the delight of Sheamus. He nearly fell off the couch laughing as he saw his girlfriend, her arms stretched out, as she took tiny pants of air.

"Take the back of it and pull." She struggled. He looked at her with confusion etched all over his face. He took the back of the sports bra and pulled. She held onto the couch as she felt her body being tugged back. He was now standing a meter away and had a fistful of material in his hand. Lori giggled hysterically.

"If you let that go, I swear to god, I'll kick your ass." She yelled at him. He promised her wouldn't, knowing it would hurt like a bitch. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the dressing room door slammed open and Sam, Kelly and Layla burst through. Sheamus jumped six feet in the air, inevitably letting go of the handful of material her had. Lori went flying forward as the tough material whipped at her back casuing her to yell out in pain.

"YEEEOOOWWW! Ste you Bastard!" She yelled. Sheamus just smiled innocently and went to help her up.

"I promise to kiss it better later." He promised, helping her up. She scowled at him, walking over to greet her friends, who snorted in disgust.

"Hey, What you doing here?" She asked politely.

"Here to wish you good luck with Eve tonight! If you win, you'll get a chance to go for her title!" Kelly asked excitedly. Lori knew she as booked to win as she was using a very special finisher.

"I know! I hope I win!" Lori said, trying to sound excited. Sheamus knew the plan and he was as excited as Lori.

"Well...Go, I need to get ready!" She ushered her friends out of the door and turned to face Sheamus. She walked up to him, slapping his chest, hard.

"You rat bastard!" She screeched at him. He looked down at her.

"What did I do?" He asked innocently. She turned, lifted her top to show the red line where he had let go of the bra, leaving it to spring back to her.

"Yeah, That does look a little sore..." He trailed a finger ove the marks. He felt really guilty now.

"Its fine, just remember to watch my match tonight babe." She kissed him before slipping on her tight vest top and leaving. Sheamus sat on the couch in his ring attire and shirt, letting the title sit beside him. A camera crew would burst through the door any minute, trying to ask him questions about his match. He would then ignore them to watch Lori's match, see her win and go to meet her as she came backstage.

Lori heard the familiar beat to the beginning of her music. It was a remix of Eminem's 'Lose Yourself' and it had a loud bass beat at the beginning. She stepped onto the stage as the crowd erupted in applause. She struck her usual pose before bouncing don the ramp. The crowd was extremely lively tonight and she loved it. She slid into the ring and climbed to the top rope as she threw her arms in the air. Her music faded and Eve's started. Lori was familiar wit the diva and she had been trained by her Fiance. She stretched her arms by throwing them behind her back and around her body.

They locked up, Eve getting the upper hand. This was booked to be a six minute match with Lori suddenly winning and shocking the arena. Eve put her in a head lock. Lori pretended to claw at her to get free. She pushed Lori into the turnbuckle, spearing into her torso forcefully. Lori lay, crumpled on the floor. Without warning, Eve put her into a tight knee lock, on her knee she had badly injured a few months ago. Lori cried out in genuine pain and when Eve let her go, she stood up against the rope, pulling herself up. She elbowed eve when she ran towards her, bouncing off the ropes and clotheslining her twice. The next time Eve ran towards her, Her face met Lori's boot. Immediate cheers of 'BROUGE KICK' went coursing through the arena as Lori went for the pin.

1

2

3

Lori stood up, taking off her overshirt and throwing it into the crowd, much to the delight of the man that caught it. She walked up the ramp, receiving a cold stare from Eve, who was now sitting in the ring nursing a sore head.

She had just gotten backstage when two strong arms encircled her waist and she was lifted in the air. She opened her eyes to see Sheamus looking back at her.

"Well done baby!" He spoke softly before setting her onto the ground and bending his head down to kiss her. She felt her body spark up as his lips met hers and his tongue brushed by hers. He pulled away, leaving her breathless. He gripped her hand tightly, pulling her towards the locker room.

"Your coming with me!" He said in a soft growl. She looked behind her in time to see the camera crew. 'Oh Shit!' She thought. She hadn't even seen the cameramen. She blushed as she was pushed inside Sheamus's dressing room.

"You pulled that off brilliantly." He whispered into her ear as he ran his hands over her bare stomach, sending chills through her body. Lori trailed a fingernail down his chest.

"Not now... You have a match to get through." She muttered into his ear, grinning. He let out a low growl as she pushed him away and walked out of the door.

What a tease! Get reviewing people!

Loves you all!

Amanda xoxox


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

As Sheamus's music blasted into the arena, the crowed went into a manic frenzy. He walked out on stage and stopped. The crowd died down a little as the crowd wondered what was going on. He motioned behind him, his hand out. A slender hand grabbed his as Lori stepped onto the stage. . . Lori stayed close to his side as they walked down the ramp, separating and slapping the hands of fans as they passed. Lori wore a content smile on her face as she looked up and saw Ste holding the rope down for her. She stepped up beside him, bending down as far as she could in front of him. He let out a low growl as she made her way to the middle of the ring. She clapped as he went to the top rope, holding his belt high above his head. She felt strangely proud of him as he soaked in the attention from the crowd.

His opponent was already in the ring and she somewhat felt sorry for Alberto Del Rio. She received flirtatious looks from Ricardo as she stepped out of the ring in her low-cut pink dress. She was asked to change into it after her match as her sports bra looked extremely uncomfortable and she kept trying to stretch it. They had originally given her a black dress that looked like a bra and a pair of knickers with a thin strip of material in between but Layla had come to the rescue and gave her the pink dazzler instead. The dress was a gorgeous bodycon that clung to her small waist and hips, flaunting her boobs and long legs. She stood next to Lillian Garcia as she watched her boyfriend kick the utter crap out of Del Rio. Ricardo continued to stare at her and she struggled to figure out whether he was doing it for the cameras or if he genuinely wanted her. Del Rio started to get the upper hand and Lori was at the side of the ring in a flash. She slapped the ring trying to cheer Sheamus on.

She felt hot breath on the side of her neck and she turned around and her palm connected with Ricardo within a second. He stumbled back, shocked. Lori was in the middle of screaming at him when she felt someone grab her hair, pulling her upwards. She wrapped her hands around the hand, trying to soften the pain that was now coursing through her head. She was lifted onto the side of the ring and turned to face Del Rio. Without thinking, she put her arms around his head and jumped off the ring and onto the floor, her hands still interlocked with his neck. He nearly went over the top rope with the sheer force she pulled him down with but her bounced back and before he fell to the ground, was hit with a massive Brouge kick.

Lori bounced up and down happily as her man got the pin. She felt that familiar feeling again as she hugged him. He whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"You were amazing. I love you." He spoke, kissing her on the cheek as he straightened back up. Sly bugger. She shot his a knowing glance and he furrowed his eyebrows. She just shook her head and left the ring, a giant grin on his face. Sheamus widened his arms before the crowd and they cheered one last time. Sheamus heard the crowds boo's and turned to see three men sprinting to the ring. THREE! He didn't have enough time to warn Lori as two of the men jumped him in the ring, stomping down on him.

Lori screamed as her arms were held behind her back. She tried not to panic but couldn't help it as she didn't know who was holding her back. If she had kept her wrestling attire on, she would have been in with a fair chance of beating them off but no. She had to stick with kicking and screaming as she watched her boyfriend get the shit kicked out of him. She recognised the man holding him as Jinder Mahal, a newbie to the WWE. She watched as Drew's fist connected with Ste's face. She automatically knew he was getting his revenge and because it was in a wrestling ring, He would just claim it was fake. Drew tried to connect with another fist but instead, his face bounced off Sheamus's boot. Lori felt a surge of adrenaline course through her veins and she kicked behind her, the heel of her shoe connect with a leg. He screamed and pushed her over, causing her to fall and cut her lip. She tasted that metal liquid in her mouth and brought a hand up to wipe her mouth. She ignored her now blood stained hand as she felt someone lift her up. Lori retracted her fist, ready to swing when she saw the bloody face of Sheamus. She scrambled up, clutching to his bicep as he led her backstage.

"What the fuck was that?" Sheamus yelled, slamming his fist onto the table. Vince looked at him with a questionable look on his face. Vince had called both Lori and Sheamus to his office the second they were backstage.

"Sheamus, I have already apologized. Heath will be punished for his actions." After Lori found out it was Heath Slater that had held her back, she felt extremely proud of herself.

"Punished? And what are you gonna do to punish him?" Lori asked, raising her voice and shocking the two men in the room. Vince was lost for words.

"He will either be suspended or miss out on Live TV for 6 months." Vince made it sound like it was a big deal.

"Fuck this shit! I'm outta here!" Lori stomped out of the office. She wasn't made aware that three men were coming to attack her boyfriend, never mind the fact that Drew had landed three punches, splitting Ste's lip and giving him a black eye. Lori was furious. God help the next person that crossed her path. She entered her shared dressing room and went straight for the bathroom. When she was in moods like this, all she wanted to do was be in a dark room with a punchbag. She came out of the bathroom sporting a bright pink sports bra, black shorts and her pink Adidas trainers. She swooped her curly hair into a messy ponytail, failing to spot the figure leaning against the wall.

"You put up quite a fight out there darlin." The Scottish accent made her top lip curl, her jaw clenched. She spun on her heel, a hairbrush in hand. She lobbed it at him, striking him in the nose. He looked at her angrily before launching himself at her. She moved out of his way, sending him crashing into a stool.

"You lay a fucking hand on me and I will kick your ass into next week." Lori seethed. She was not in the mood for anyone, especially not the guy who attacked her a few weeks back. She was violently jerked forward as he grabbed her wrist. He held both of her hands down, stopping her from punching him. She grinned a manic smile and before he could realise, her pink Adidas connected with his crown jewels. He clutched a hand to them, the pure hatred still looming on his face.

"I'm going to fucking kill you." He growled. Lori felt a scream come from within her. Anger raced through her as she swung at him, her clenched fist slamming into his cheek, sending him sprawling. She left him there, swinging her bag over her shoulder and marched towards the door. She swung the door, making the doorknob leave a dent in the cheap walls. She continued to walk. All that was on her mind was where the closest gym was and wherever had the cheapest alcohol.

This is why I love this story. Lori dosn't take any shit... She is one hard ass beeatch!

Love you all nd you better review as it is 00:18 here and I need to sleep (although I have to go and write a chapter for my other story!)

I already have ideas for my next story... And If you guess who the couple is I'll dedicate it to you!

hugs and kisses!  
Amanda xox


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

This is IHeartTeryse's story as she is the main character!

Lori hadn't even made it to the gym. She had cut her knuckle after nearly knocking Drew out and all she wanted to do was curl up in bed with her other half. Tears streamed down her face and she couldn't understand why. Her phone buzzed beside her again. She took one look at it and the tears started flowing again. Sheamus had called her non-stop for the past few hours.

"H...h...hello?" She struggled to speak through the masses of tears. Sheamus let out a sigh of relief over the phone.

"Lori, where are you?" He asked softly, putting her at ease.

"I'm in the car...somewhere." She had no clue where she was. She had marched straight out of the arena and drove.

"Well can you come back to the hotel?" He asked. She nodded and then remembered she was on the phone.

"Right okay." She agreed, starting the car up. She had no idea on how to get back but she might as well try.

"I Love you." He stated. She smiled.

"I love you too." She replied, hanging up.

"I told you Sam. I'm not proposing!" Sheamus yelled for the last time. Samantha had heard what happened and she was round at their hotel room in a matter of minutes.

"I didn't say propose you asshole! I said take it to the next step!" Sam yelled back. Randy was standing looking at himself in the mirror.

"That is the next step!" He muttered, sitting down on the bed.

"Well, you love the girl don't you?" She asked crossing her arms. Sheamus nodded.

"Well? Do something about it! The first girl I loved, I put a ring on her finger." Randy spoke from his place in front of the mirror. Samantha snapped her head around, her eyes meeting his.

"You what?" She snapped. Randy walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"I married you didn't I? You were the first, only and last woman I ever loved." He kissed the top of her head. Sheamus rolled his eyes.

"I'm not marrying her, however much I love her because I know it will fuck things up." He held his head in his hands. He heard Sam squeal.

"We need to go now. Text me when she gets back." He grabbed Randy and pulled him out of the door. Sheamus grunted and fell back onto his bed. What the hell was he meant to do?

His thoughts were cut short when Lori opened the door. She tiptoes inside, thinking her was asleep. She slipped her bag off her shoulder and sat on the bed next to him. He reached up and pulled her down beside him, pulling her down beside him.

"I heard you and Samantha." She spoke softly. Sheamus squeezed his eyes shut. Shit.

"You do realise she speak the biggest amount of shit in the world." She carried on.

"Yeah, I suppose she does." He replied.

"So where did you go after your little incident?" He asked, stroking the top of her head.

"I just sat in the car. I needed time to think." She answered. She sat up, looking into his eyes.

"Do you love me?" She asked. She wasn't doubting him, she just wanted to hear him say it. He looked at her inquisitively.

"You know I do. Why do you ask?" He began to worry. Lori shook her head, burrowing her head into the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around her, both of them falling into a deep sleep.

"I told you to take it to the next step and you did that?" Sam yelled over the phone. Sheamus snickered, patting the small box in his pocket.

"You fucking eejit!" She screamed. Sheamus just laughed and kept walking down the street. He drew so much attention but he ignored it, walking past everyone and ignoring the clicking of camera's. He hung up on the screaming woman, slipping his broken and smashed up phone in his pocket. After managing to dodge the crowds, he ducked into the nearest phone shop. The man took one look at him and nearly passed out. He immediately decided against buying a new phone and just walked out, rolling his eyes.

As he was walking up the stairs, he heard that familiar voice that made his stomach flip.

"I dont care if he loves me, I fucking hate him! I just can't get away from him!" She screamed. Sheamus nearly dropped. Was Lori talking about him? He mustered up the courage and opened the door, avoiding the broken vase that was just inside the entrance. Lori spun around, a can of hairspray in hand, ready to attack. She broke down when she saw Sheamus, dropping her phone and running over to him. He put his arms around his weeping girlfriend.

"Babe, what happened?" He asked. She pulled away and picked up her phone. She stood for a second, trying to find what had upset her. She finally found it and gave it to Ste. He read it, a furious haze descending over his eyes.

From; Drew M

If I can't have you.  
He can't have you.

Lori saw his reaction and suddenly wished she hadn't shown him.

"I'll fucking kill him!" His voice was raised, scaring Lori. His jaw was clenched and his fists were curled into a ball. He was seething.

"Please dont. You'll only make things worse." She begged, pulling on his arm.

What he thought was going to be a romantic day had now been turned into a killing spree. That was if he got his hands on him.

"I've called the police, They are on their way to arrest him now." She whispered, her voice making her sound like a little girl.

"Promise me you wont do nothing stupid." She warned, placing her tiny hand on is bicep. He looked into her eyes before bending her head down to kiss her.

"I promise."

Sorry for the bad chapter, I ran out of ideas :/

****MUST READ****

I need you to review on this story and answer these questions! (Please do, It will make me a very happy girl! :)

1. How would you like to see this story end?

2. Who are your favourite characters

3. Guess who my next story is going to be based on. (Whoever guesses correctly will have THAT story dedicated to them!)

Keep smiling!  
Amanda xo


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Now I know that if you read my other stories you will be familiar with the couples... I have changed one of those couples and switched them into this story. I repeat! This does not affect any part of any other story I have written. This story is IHeartTeryse's as she is the main Character Lori.

Lori had already been left shaken from the texting business with Drew but she never expected what happened next. She was lying wrapped up in Ste's arms when her phone vibrated. She sleepily reached out only to make it fall onto the floor. It was a text from Ted.

I'm outside your bedroom door. We need to talk. X

She was so pissed off at this man it was unreal. She wanted to kill him! She swung her legs out of bed letting them land with a small thud onto the floor before padding towards the door of their cheap hotel. She opened the door to find Ted standing attached to the arm of a very familiar pretty lady.

"Maryse what the hell are you doing here?" Lori snapped. SHe had thought Maryse was one of the nice Diva's she could trust.

"Just let us in so we can explain. Please" She asked in her French-Canadian accent. Ted kept his head down. Lori motioned for them to come in and they brushed past her in a breeze. Sheamus jerked awake.

"What the hell is he doing here?" He asked, standing up. Lori placed hand on his chest, telling him it was alright.

"You have ten minutes before I kick your ass outta here." Lori stated. Ted nodded.

"I want you to understand that I will always love you as a friend and I never meant for any of this to happen." Ted spoke clearly and with authority. Lori nodded. She believed that part.

"You cheated on me Ted and I will never forgive you for that. Ever." Lori was a very understanding person but cheating was one thing that was crossed off in her book. Maryse took her chance to interject.

"This is mainly my fault Lori. I thought he was single and I tried my hardest to get him. In the end it worked and It wasn't until yesterday I found out that I was with him while he was still with you." Maryse started to cry and Lori couldn't help feel sorry for her.

"I understand Maryse and thank-you for your honesty. It means a lot." Lori said smiling, sympathised with the Diva.

"I'm here to ask you if you will be my friend. I heard about what Drew and his little butt buddies did and I want to help." Ted offered, his voice somewhat soothing. Lori felt Sheamus tense up beside him and she leant against his tall frame.

"And how do I know your not siding with those assholes?" Sheamus asked, interested in the idea. Ted shook his head.

"I have never once stopped caring for this girl. Never. And I don't want to see her get hurt." He paused, covering his eyes with his hands. "I couldn't believe I told you in the ring that I had cheated on yo but It was just a heat of the moment thing and I never meant to hurt you." His voice began to get shaky and Lori knew he was being genuine.

"Maryse, could you give us a second with Ted?" Lori asked softly. Maryse nodded and scurried to hte door, closing it behind her. Lori sat down beside Ted, trying her best to reason with him.

"Right. Here's the deal. You and everyone else knows that I don't and never will condone cheating but I need to know, Do you love her?" She asked, looking into his eyes. He nodded.

"I love the girl to pieces. Its something I've never felt before." He explained. Lori sighed.

"Well, then I forgive you. I would have rather you told me and then went to be with her but Life deals us with choices like that. I know for a fact, Love can't wait." She looked at Sheamus and realized that her own words applied to her own experience. She smiled brightly before turning back to Ted.

"So understand that we can be friends but it will take a lot for you to build up the trust again." She motioned to the door and he breathed a sigh of relief as he figured he would get to go. He hugged her on his way past.

"If you get any crap from Drew, you call me straight away. Got it?" He asked before setting off down the hallway with Maryse. Lori grinned as she was pulled back into the room by two very strong arms.

"You dealt with that perfectly." Sheamus muttered, kissing the top of her head. She smiled.

"I was very surprised you even kept your cool." She said back. He jerked his head up.

"What is that supposed to mean!?" He asked, pretending to sound offended. She shook her head.

"Nothing babe." She said before snuggling close to is chest. He reached down to the ground, waving his hands about to try and find last nights trousers. H successfully found them and pulled the little box from the pocket.

"Lori, sit up for a second." He muttered in her ear. She stirred for a moment before finally getting up. He pushed the little box into her hand and immediately her face dropped.

"Dont worry, It's not an engagement ring." He reassured her, her face lighting up this time. She slid her nail along the side and the box popped open revealing a gold band with a small diamond-shaped heart in the middle.

"Its a promise ring. It sounds silly but It's what people do before proposing." Lori shot her head up, thinking that's what he was going to do, he laughed and shook it off.

"It means, I promise to Love and Protect you no matter what. And I promise not to hide your Marshmallow Smirnoff when you get hyper." He kissed her, slipping the ring on at the same time. She giggled before putting her hand in the air, letting the light catch the diamonds and sparkly light flooding the room.

Major plot twist coming up soon... mwhahahhaahah

So review and make me happy!

Amanda xoxo


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

This is IHeartTeryse's story as she is the main character Lori!

Check out my forum as well! details at the bottom!

Things were perfect. Lori had everything in her life that she needed and wanted. Drew hadn't been seen in a week and although he had been arrested, he had been let out again on bail. Lori hadn't let this affect her and she continues with her everyday life, ignoring the fact Drew could be around any corner she turned.

Vince had made plans for the majority of the RAW roster to go out that night in celebration of breaking a ratings record. Vince did this whenever they reached any sort of milestone and the workers took it upon themselves to make the most of it. Lori and Samantha were in the middle of choosing dresses. Again.

"Ugh! This is the one I want but it dosn't go with my hair!" Sam complained, holding up a light purple chiffon dress.

"Do what you normally do and go for the ones Randy likes, You know it always gets him going." Lori muttered, tearing through a rail of short dresses. Sam playfully stuck her tongue out while holding up yet another dress.

"What about this one?" She asked, holding up a one shoulder silver dress. Lori instantly fell in love with it.

"Bitch! Now I want it!" Lori groaned, trying to grab the dress. She couldn't find any either and they were just about to give up when Sam went mental.

"Lori! Look!" Sam pointed over to something and Lori rolled her eyes at her squealing friend. There was a gorgeous tight dress, standing in the middle of the shop, one shouldered and sequined all over. Lori rushed to see it, nearly fainting when she saw the price tag.

"70 bucks? That's cheap!" Sam said, joining her by the pretty dress. Lori rolled her eyes again.

"The silver one was only forty and if I buy this one I'll have to go buy shoes." Lori groaned, plopping herself onto the seat.

"I tell you what. Buy the dress and instead of wearing it once and chucking it, why don't I but it off ya?" Sam was always trying to get Lori's clothes. She wold borrow a shirt and then take so long to give it back, Lori would give up and let her keep it. Lori started pulling the dresses back, trying to find her size.

"GOTCHA!" She yelled out in surprise. She placed it over her arm and started marching towards the shoe section. Sam tried to follow, nearly breaking her neck while she tried to run in ridiculous heels.

"Move it bitch!" Lori yelled, attracting multiple stares and old women head shakes. Samantha hid behind her dress, running towards her friend.

"So Its a promise ring...What do they even do?" They were sitting at a small café a few minutes from the hotel when Sam spotted the ring.

"It means he is gonna love me forever and he ain't going to do nothing stupid." She popped.

"Randy never gave me anything like that. He just bought me a puppy and then proposed a week later." She took a huge gulp of her smoothie, coughing as she did so.

"Right, we better get back before Randy kills me!" She chirped, bouncing up and down all the way to where the car was parked.

"Did the both of them go to training together?" Lori asked, unlocking the car. Sam nodded as she threw the clothes bags into the backseat. She started the music and exited onto the road. Lori and Sam sang away as loud as they could, not caring who saw them in opposite cars. They were having fun.

Sam pointed to the numerous cars braking in front of her and she turned down the music to see if they could hear an ambulance. Nothing. It wasn't until the traffic started moving again that they saw the huge car heading towards them.

"Lori, Ain't that on the wrong side of the road..." Sam panicked. They had no-where to turn and avoid crashing into the car barreling towards them at 100mph. Lori looked behind her. No cars. She held out her hand and took Sam's in hers as they prepared for impact.

BOOM.

Sam opened her eyes.

"Lori, We're okay." She looked over to her best friend to see blood running down the side of her face and she lay hunched over the steering wheel. Sam screamed as she reached for her phone and she caught a glimpse of the other car. Not a scratch. Lori was unconscious and Samantha knew that just by looking at her. There was blood everywhere and Sam began to shake as she called 911.

Sheamus had just pinned Randy when he heard his phone go off. Lori's theme music filled the small room and Randy laughed, chucking him off. Sheamus laughed as he went to pick up his phone.

"I'll get ya next time you sneaky bastard!" He grinned, jumping and landing on the ground with a thud.

"Hello?" He asked, frowning at the unknown number. He heard shaky breathing in the background.  
"Ste you need to come to the hospital right away. Me and Lori were in a car crash." Sheamus dropped the phone.

"Randy!" He picked the phone back up and handed it to Randy.

"Hello?" He asked. Sam felt a wave of relief rush over her.

"Randy Babe, Its me. You need to come to the hospital. Me and Lori were in an accident." She sobbed into the phone.

"Are you alright?" He asked, throwing everything into the back of his Mercedes.

"I have a few broken bones but Lori... she..." Sam broke down on the phone and Randy's heart dropped at the fact he wasn't there to make her feel better.

"Sam, You need to tell me whats happened!" Randy asked, trying to get his wife to calm down.

"Randy...They dont think she's going to make it." She said before breaking down and abandoning the phone.

Short chapter ... I know but I had to leave it at that!

So... Everyone who reads this had to go check out my RP forum on here...

Its called OWF (Online Wrestling Federation) and its for all you people who love to role-play and pretend to be wrestlers...you can even work your way to be the next champion! The first few to join will get shoutouts in my stories! See my profile and follow the link from there!

Thanks!

Amanda xoxox and remember to review!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Sheamus watched as Randy rocked Sam back and forth, his eyes hurt from staring. Lori was still out and was having surgery in a bid to help her survive. The waiting room slowly began to fill with a horde of WWE superstars, offering their love and support. A doctor in a long white coat came out flipping through a clipboard.

"Stephen Farrelly?" He yelled through the crowd of people. Sheamus shit out of his seat to face the doctor. He smiled weakly, and Sheamus automatically assumed bad news. He knew that look.

"I'm afraid Lori has received some damage to her spinal cord." He looked at the ground as he talked and Sheamus had to sit down.

"If the surgery is successful, she will have an 80% chance of waking up which is good but we are looking at her not being able to walk again." Sheamus looked up at the doctor, blurry eyes making it hard to see. The doctor sensed his anguish and quickly set him straight.

"Although she may wake up and be totally fine." He added, making it sound as simple as pie. Everyone sighed as the doctor made his way back to his dainty little office

Sheamus and Samantha sat on a chair either side of Lori's bed as the soft beep sounded behind her. The heart monitor had not changed since she came out of surgery meaning their had been no change since. Randy stood by the door as he didn't want to crowd the bed. Ste stroked her hair slowly as Sam tried to find a way to hold her hand. There were so much needles and tubes sticking out of her hand and body it was like a jungle of plastic.

"What are we going to do if she dosn't make it?" Sam asked in a tiny whisper. Randy walked to her, placing an arm on her shoulder. Sheamus tried his hardest to think of answer, something that wouldn't upset Sam. But he couldn't.

"Thats a bridge I hope to never cross." He answered quietly, never taking his eyes off Lori's battered face. Samantha sobbed quietly next to her, trying to hide the tears flowing from her face. Randy scooped her up and took her out of the room. Sheamus edged closer, kissing her hand.

"I swear to god, If you don't pull through this..." He couldn't even finish his sentence as Layla and Kelly burst in. Layla ran to her side, brushing her hair back. They were the last people to get there since they had been in a meeting. Kelly stood back. She hated hospitals and ever since she lost her baby, she would zone out when she stepped foot in one.

"What happened?" Kelly squeaked, Alex gently stroking her shoulder in trying to keep her calm.

"Her and Sam were in a crash." He answered straight away. Layla stared at him, boring a hole through him.

"She's going to be alright though?" Layla asked hopefully. Sheamus shrugged.

"Now that she had the surgery, She has an 80% chance of waking up and if she does she might not be able to walk again." Everyone gasped, tears streaming down both the girls faces. Sheamus felt a tear start to form but squeezed his eyes to stop it from racing down his cheek.

"Although he did say she could wake up at any time and be fine, awake and able to move." He muttered darkly as Layla sucked air in.

"Well, we all need to stay strong and hope for the best." It was Kelly who surprisingly said this. Everyone looked at her, including Sheamus. She played with her wedding ring before continuing.

"We will all go get coffee and leave you with her in peace." Kelly pointed to Layla and then to the door. She grunted and did as she was told anyway, leaving Sheamus alone with Lori. He cupped her hand, wrapping both his hands around hers, trapping her tiny hand in his. The doctor came in, totally interrupting him.

"No change then?" The doctor asked, a sickly smile on his face. Sheamus shot him a dark glare and the smile soon dropped.

"If she dosn't wake up in 24 hours, We may have to talk about the end..." The doctor trailed off. Sheamus saw red.

"You cant just pull the fucking plug on her life! She is strong and she will wake up or so god help me if she dosn't, you're going through the fucking ground." He yelled, stepping up to him but not touching him. He was pulled from his sudden outburst as he heard Lori's monitor going crazy, the beeping going like a train. He was pushed out of the room as a mass of doctors flooded the tiny room. Everyone rushed over to him, asking what had happened. People started crying as he shook his head crying.

The doctors ran around the room, pushing things out-of-the-way and grabbing things from cupboards. Her hospital gown was ripped open as they placed sticky things on her chest. Sheamus tensed up at the thought and he was held down by Randy and Christian.

"She's in good hands." They warned, their voices stern but understanding. He started to cry as the noise got louder and louder. He almost could make out the shouting voices.

"...We're losing her!" One doctor yelled and he sprung to the door, ignoring the hands of his friends as he tried to get in, failing as he found himself sinking to the door when they all stood back to look at her. His eyes became blurry and all the sound dissapeared, a horrible white noise filling his ears. He heard the bustle in the room and he assumed the worst.

The same doctor came out to talk but he could only see his lips moving. He looked to see Randy talking, asking a question. The doctor looked at Sheamus before shaking his head.

Mwhahahahaha ;) I'm an evil little cow... Sorry for the lack of updates, been real busy..

Make sure to check out my forum where you can be your favourite wrestler form any company, make up your own storylines and even work your way to a belt! Would mean a lot for you all to join.

Anyways... HAPPY HALLOWEEN ...from yesterday!

Follow me on twitter WrasslinChick and Review lots, makes chapter get updated quicker...

Love you all lots!  
Amanda xoxoxo


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Lori is IHeartTeryse and she has been an amazing support for my stories... as has Rellys Gurl... I LOVE YOU BOTH SO MUCH! :D

The same doctor came out to talk but he could only see his lips moving. He looked to see Randy talking, asking a question. The doctor looked at Sheamus before shaking his head.

Sheamus saw Randy nod his head and smile slightly. Sam jumped up and began to make a break for the door but Randy stopped her, whispering something in her ear. She agreed and made her way to her seat between Vince and Alex. Sheamus stood up, helped by Randy who also helped him to the door. He blinked an cleared his eyes and peered into the room.

Lori lay there, still on the bed, no tubes or needles poking through her skin. Her face had an odd glow to it as she lay with her eyes closed. Sheamus could suddenly hear again. The soft beeping that had been there to monitor her heart was no longer there. There was one machine on and that was connected to her spine and was pumping some kind of fluid into her body.

He heard a soft whisper and his eyes shot up to meet Lori's. The familiar grey eyes he had grown to love were beaming up at him. He then realised she wasn't dead and felt himself get a little choked up. He had been expecting to walk in to see a lifeless body but instead his girlfriend was awake and smiling slightly. He walked over to her and took her hand.

"Never give me a fright like that again." He warned, trying to sound threatening. Lori plastered on a smile.

"Not much chance of it happening again. Ste, I can't feel my legs at all." She whimpered and looked away from him, trying to hide the rush of tears that escaped from her eyes. She felt his hand rub against her cheek and he turned her face to meet hers.

"We will get through this. I promise." He daintily smiled at her but she refused to let any emotion dance across her face.

"I want to get through this on my own." She stated and Sheamus felt a terrifying shiver run down his body. He looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean?" He asked. She withdrew her hand from his, tucking it by her side.

"I want to break up."

After much protesting between the two, Sheamus was removed from the private room and delivered into the waiting room where he was met with the looks of all his friends.

"She says she wants to break up." He whispered before sitting down with his head in his hands. Sam looked at Kelly and Layla and the power trio marched towards her room, determined to find a solution.

"Why?" Alex asked from his right side. Sheamus shrugged. She hadn't recieved any memory loss or brain damage so he couldn't use that in his defense.

He was about to leave when the double doors crashed open and Drew waltzed in, as calm as anything. Ignoring the growls he got from certain wrestlers. Sheamus saw his and snorted.

"What are you doing here?" He snarled. Drew grinned.

"I could ask you the same question." He bounced back. Sheamus stood in front of him, using his height to intimidate the Scottish man more.

"Well I suggest you get your arse outta here before I kick it out myself!" He yelled. Drew held his hands up, mocking him.

"Right okay big man, Keep your knickers on." And with that he disappeared. Sheamus sat back down, hoping Lori would change her mind.

Sam burst through the door, ignoring the doctors.

"Out!" She screamed and the doctors did as they were told. Kelly and Layla stood at either side of her bed, Sam at the bottom.

"Right, Let me get this straight. You are dumping your boyfriend... Correct?" Lori nodded and Sam facepalmed.

"Why?" She asked, completely blinded by the situation but had a slight hint at why she did what she did.

"Sam, I can't feel anything below my waist... I'm a fucking cripple! Why would he want to be stuck with me?" She cried, tears forming again. Sam literally laughed.

"And they said you didn't have any brain injury... Girl that red-headed Irish arse out there LOVES you, He -" Lori cut her off.

"He may love me now but what happens in a few months when he realizes on what he is missing out on? Huh? What then? Exactly, he goes off and finds some other girl and I become his problem." She took a deep breath. Kelly shook her head.

"You know he isn't like that Lori..."

"And how would we know, He has never been in a situation like this before. I've just made it easier for him in the long run." She huffed, holding her nose in the air. All three girls walked out, leaving her to digest their words.

"Well?" Sheamus asked when the girls came back. Sam shook her head and Sheamus slumped back into his seat. He had to find a way to get through to her, to show her how much he meant to her.

He watched as many people walked into her room and came out again, leaving with sullen looks on their faces. Kelly fell asleep on Alex, exhausted from the days events. Layla sat sitting with Christian sharing something with him that was one her phone. He pulled out his own phone.

One Text. From Lori.

_Sam's taking forever to pick a dress so I'll be back later. Love you babe. L xx_

He threw his phone across the waiting room, watching it as it shattered into a million pieces before him. Layla gasped and went to pick it up.

"Try talking to her again." She said softly, handing him his phone. He shook his head.

"Why? She dosn't want me no more... What's the point?" He wanted to see her so badly but he couldn't face being rejected again.

"Ste, The only reason she broke up with you is because she thinks you wont want her if she can't walk again." Kelly blurted, her eye still shut. Sheamus suddenly snapped.

"Why the fuck would she think that. I LOVE HER!" He screamed before bolting out of the hospital. He had to prove her to her that he loved her and that he always would. He had and would find a way...

Soooo...tired...

**Such a busy few weeks... Normal updating schedule will resume next week! Thank you for your patience... Any ideas on who is going to be the new couple in my next story?**

_**YOU CAN NOW FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR! **_

_**I LOVE YOU ALL 3 XOXOX**_

**Amanda! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Lori is IHeartTeryse and she has been an amazing support for my stories... as has Rellys Gurl... I LOVE YOU BOTH SO MUCH! :D I dont think you realise how much your reviews cheer me up and give me the inspiration to keep writing.

"I have no idea why she would think that, But I don't blame her." Layla nodded supportive.

"Maybe we can all come back tomorrow and see how she is then?" Randy suggested. Sam was sniffly but felt weak, as if she couldn't move. Randy kept his body twisted around her, shielding her from invisible threats. Sheamus nodded.

"I just want to say something to Lori first." He took off in the direction of her room, stopping at the door. She was awake, going through her phone which was surprisingly not broken after the crash. He placed his hand on the handle and took a deep breath. She didn't look up when he entered the room.

"Out." She spoke, not raising her voice but sounding stern. He was about to leave when a sudden thought struck him. He turned back and walked to her side, lifting her hand up. He traced a finger over where her ring was, covered in dry blood and scratched to hell.

"Do you love me?" He asked. She let a tear roll down her face and she turned her head. She muttered a response.

"Do you?" He asked. She snapped round to face him.

"Of course I do jackass!" She snapped, shocked at her own actions. She looked at the soft expression etched on the face of the man she loved. All she wanted to do was be held and told everything was going to be ok. Only he could make her feel better.

"So why did you say you wanted to break up?" He questioned, sitting on the edge of the bed. She looked up.

"Dont you get it? I can't walk. That means no more wrestling, no more running into your arms, no more sex, which means I'm not having children. I can't even walk down the aisle when I get married!" She sobbed and he started rubbing circles into her palm.

"Okay firstly, Wrestling is the one problem we have. That is the one thing you love to do and not being able to will cause you the biggest heartache in your life." He looked at her and she nodded. "Secondly, Sex isn't what a relationship is built on. Sure its important but it's not a necessity. We can still have kids - We can adopt - and as for running into my arms?" He paused, rubbing his chin.

"I'll just have to run into your stretched out arms." He smiled. Lori had a small smile stretched across her face. "And... as for walking down the aisle? I havn't asked you to marry me... Yet." He rounded off and by now Lori was grinning.

"No matter how much you try, You aren't getting rid of me that easy." He stated, leaning over and kissing her, feeling a grin stretch across her face, he pulled back.

"I like how you said 'Yet..." She trailed off, feeling warmth spread through her body. He laughed and looked down.

"I love you too much not to make you mine." He stated.

Since they hadn't arranged anything and he had been escorted out of her room, Sheamus wasn't aloud to stay with her overnight. Lori insisted that he stay, saying she would be calmer but the hospital stood their ground. Sam managed to waggle an overnight stay so Randy and Sheamus booked into the closest hotel together. Everyone was dying to know if Lori was okay. Rumor was spreading on the internet and one website even claimed she was dead. Another claimed she had been shot and another said Sam and her had bought baby clothes...

Sheamus quickly squashed them by writing out a tweet.

**_Yes, Lori has been in a car accident. She is alive and well but her condition is quite serious. Thanks for the support and I'll keep you updated._**

Within seconds, Lori had retweeted it, obviously not wanting to say anything online about the way she was. Minutes after #GetWellSoonLori was trending and Sheamus felt his heart drop as he read the tweets.

_'Cant believe what happened! Cant wait to see her back in the ring!'_

_'She will be fine, Back as the Diva's champ in no time.'_

He knew Lori would be reading them, tearing up. Everyone expected her to be okay, for her to walk out and return like it was nothing. Except she couldn't He burrowed himself under the sheets, willing himself to get at least a few minutes sleep.

He was standing in the cold air waiting to be let in. It was half seven in the morning and he had stood there for twenty minutes already. A smiley nurse opened the door for him and he smiled at her as he walked past, heading straight for Lori's private room. Sam was standing outside, biting her nails. She hadn't slept and there were big deep back circles under her eyes. She had been crying to.

"Is everything ok?" He asked, obviously worried.

"She woke up this morning and said she could feel her legs burning." She muttered.

"Thats good news isn't it?" He asked, sounding hopeful. She shook her head.

"She tried and tried but se couldnt move them. One of the doctors kept prodding at her knee and she punched him." Sheamus smile half-heartedly as he thought about his girl punching one of the doctors.

"They are taking her for more surgery... something to do with spinal fluid." She looked up at him, her eyes glazed from the thin layer of tears. He pulled her into a hug.

"Randy will be here soon." He soothed and she relaxed a little. He looked up when the door opened and they wheeled Lori out, already unconscious.

"Is she going to be alright?" He asked. The doctor gulped at the large man towering over him. He realised what he was doing and sat on one of the plastic chairs.

"Lori is going in for exactly the same surgery she did a few days ago. This time it is less life threatening but has a higher chance of letting her walk again." He never waited for anymore questions and he scuttled off down the hall.

Lori had hundreds of tubes sticking out of her arms and neck. Her eyelids had been taped shut and her face was pure white. Sheamus leaned in and gave her a small kiss on the lips before retreating outside.

Cos baby, Drama is my middle name!

There can't be much more chapters left in this story but I'm leaving it on a high so dont worry!

Figured out who the couple in my next story is yet?

Please review and follow me on all of the internet-machine links on my profile!

I love you all!  
Amanda XoXo


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Lori is IHeartTeryse and she has been an amazing support for my stories... She is also 'Lori' in this story!... as has Rellys Gurl... I LOVE YOU BOTH SO MUCH! :D I don't think you realise how much your reviews cheer me up and give me the inspiration to keep writing

It was nearly four hours since Lori had gone into surgery and she still had not come out. Sam and Randy were with him and Randy tried his outright hardest to keep everyone entertained but Sam sat staring at the ground. Many doctors had walked in and out of the room she was staying in before but not one of them had mentioned anything to him.

The doctor that had taken her in (He now knew he was called Dr. Schmichaels) walked towards him with a sullen expression on his face.

"Mr. Farrelly?" He asked, waving his clipboard in the air. Sheamus nodded and walked towards the doctor, expecting good news.

"Lori's surgery was successful as we managed to do what we wanted to, there is just one problem..." He gave a small smile and Sheamus' face dropped.

"She isn't waking up from the anesthetic." He finally managed to say. Sheamus felt himself shaking and his throat dry up. The doctor noticed his sudden change and tried to explain what was going to happen.

"We will leave her in a room of her own and leave her to wake up naturally. Would you be ok to stay with her?" He asked. Sheamus managed a nod and the doctor showed him to the room she would be staying in.

He still hadn't called Lori's parents yet. She never had much family growing up and the only people who she did have were the two people who adopted her when she was four. They spoilt her growing up but as soon as Lori mentioned she wanted to wrestle, they said they didn't want nothing to do with her. Instead she lied about training, saying she was studying when instead she was jumping from rope to rope and piledriving her coaches. She only told them about her chosen profession after Vince spotted her wrestling for OVW. She told them she had been offered a contract for the biggest wrestling company in the world. And they kicked her out.

Sheamus took Lori's phone from his pocket, pressed dial and held the phone up to his ears. A cheery woman answered.

"Hello, Mrs Graniona speaking." The woman sounded posh and fancy.

"Hello, Its Stephen Farrelly here, I'm calling on the behalf of Lori." He kept calm, thinking she would break down.

"Well, Stephen, I want nothing to do with the horrid girl, I'm guessing you are her boyfriend?"  
"Yes..."

"I knew she would get involved with no-goods. Why are you calling?" Sheamus grinned. No-goods? Just because he was Irish!? He ignored her comment.

"Lori was involved in a car crash, She is now away for her second bout of surgery and I was only calling to let you know, thinking you would be at least a little concerned." He snapped. He heard her tut at him.

"That horrible girl made a fool out of me! She went against everything I believed in just because it made her happy. Wrestling is a mans job and it is certainly not something a young woman like her should be doing. I brought up the perfect girl, all set to be a brilliant mother and husband and here she is, sleeping around with people like you, crashing her car, probably drunk or on drugs and you expect me to see if she is okay?!" Sheamus had heard enough. He muttered 'cow' into the phone before hanging up, leaving Mrs Ganola Bar hanging.

Lori was back from the theatre and she was still knocked out. Sheamus couldn't help laughing as she came back in. She had her hair in a ponytail and somehow was wearing mascara. She refused to take off her ring, although they took it off when she went under, and her legs were curled up, just like they were when she usually slept. He opted to sleep on the chair next to her bed as it was closer to her for when she woke up.

It was a long night and the most Sheamus could do was make sure she was comfortable and nudge her every half hour to see if she was just sleeping. In the end he fell asleep just after three in the morning, letting his arms rest on Lori's legs at the end of the bed. He owed himself just that few hours sleep.

Sam entered the room, tired and exhausted. Randy had insisted that he take her home and sleep but she wanted to see Lori before she left. She smiled when she saw Sheamus draped over her legs protectivly. She quickly snapped a picture, putting her phone in her pocket and leaning over to kiss Lori on the forehead.

"You better be awake when I get here tomorrow or so help me!" She whispered in a warning tone. Sam walked out of the room into the arms of her husband.

* * * * * * * * * * *  
Lori woke up. She still couldn't feel her legs. She looked down to see Sheamus draped over them and she tried to wiggle them. It worked. The only reason she couldn't feel them was because Sheamus was hanging over her. She flicked his ear and he moaned.

"STE! Wake up, Your heavy ass arms are crushing my legs!" She yelled and Sheamus moved. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, yawning to add effect. He then realized what exactly she had just said.

"You could feel that?" He asked, shocked. She nodded, a grin plastered across her face. He took a second before finally registering what she had said. He planted a kiss on her cheek and took off to go find a doctor

Lori took that few seconds to evaluate where she was. She could feel her legs, which was a start. She could wiggle her toes and lift her legs and bend them in the air. But could she walk. She swung her legs out over the bed and let them dangle, deciding just to wait for the doctor.

He came in, all smiles with a horrible looking needle.

"Okay Lori, I'm just going to quickly give ou a few jabs with this. Just to make sure everything is in working order!" He walked and stood in front of her, a little to close for Sheamus' liking. He jabbed her foot and she yelped. He smiled at her and placed his free hand on her thigh. Sheamus stood behind him, just watching the little interaction. Lori was starting to get uncomfortable as his hand slid up a little further. He made the mistake of going for her her knee, the one she hurt a few months back. As soon as the needle came in contact with the skin, her leg swung out in a knee-jerk reaction, causing her shin to hit the pervy doctor right between the legs. He screamed, a little girly for a man of his age and gave the thumbs up to Lori.

He took a second to straighten himself out before he looked at her.

"Ooops?" She whispered seductively. He rolled his eyes and walked out. Lori watched him leave and then burst out laughing.

"Thats going to hurt in the morning!" Sheamus stated. Lori laughed harder.

"The funny thing was... I did it on purpose!" She bellowed before falling back on the bed laughing

:)

Only say... four more chapters? Maybe even less!

I have my next TWO stories planned out... all you have to do is guess who the couples will be! I'll give you a clue.

a) The first couple is featured heavily in my story 'Until your gone'  
b) The second couple ... Lets just say... Dont walk out of your room with a towel round your waist... People will get suspicious! ;)

GET THEM RIGHT AND YOU CAN HAVE THAT STORY DEDICATED TO YOU!

Amanda xoxoxox


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Lori is IHeartTeryse and she has been an amazing support for my stories... She is also 'Lori' in this story!... as has Rellys Gurl... I LOVE YOU BOTH SO MUCH! :D I dont think you realise how much your reviews cheer me up and give me the inspiration to keep writing

"Now Lori, I really think you should stop assaulting my staff." The Doctor joked and Lori blushed. Ste stood in the corner of the room laughing. Another Doctor had been drafted in after the last one refused to take the treatment any further.

"So whats next Doc.? Lori asked. Her legs were dangling over the bed and she swung her legs. The Doctor was extremely shocked that she managed to even wiggle her toes but he did say her healthy diet and fitness regime would have helped.

"Well... We need to see if you can walk yet and it is possible your bad knee will have been badly affected but other than that, If you can walk, you can go home!" He announced cheerily. Lori gasped and shot Sheamus a glance. He grinned in her direction. She looked back at te doctor, who waved Sheamus over.

"Ok Stephen, I need you to lift her off the bed and place her on the ground, making sure you keep a firm grip on her. Is that Ok?" The doctor said kindly. Ste nodded and walked towards Lori.

He put his hands on her waist and she gripped onto his biceps, not wanting to let go. She shut her eyes, holding them tightly shut as she felt her feet touch the ground. Ever so slowly, He let go of her and left her standing. She opened her eyes, smiling. She relaxed as she felt the weight get heavier as she managed to balance on her feet. She put her right foot forward, smiling as she took her first step. As she went to put her other foot down she felt her knee clench and her knee buckled. She let out yowl as she went crashing to the ground. Although she never hit the ground. She looked up to see her clinging to Sheamus shirt and him holding her around the waist. She sucked in a breath as he heaved her back onto the bed.

"Okay sweetie, I think what we shall do is give you a pair of crutches and get that knee bandaged up. Then your free to go home. Just make sure you relax your knee." He smiled before leaving the room. Lori smiled weakly, sniffing a little in the process.

"You okay?" He asked, stroking her hair. She nodded, still sniffling when the door burst open.

"LORRIIIII!" Sam screamed, jumping onto the bed , crushing her legs. Lori quickly hugged her, pushing her off as fast as she could.

"Damn girl, It's only a hug!" Sam pouted and Lori laughed. Sam whispered in Ste's ear and he shot out of the room like a bullet.

"What the...? Lori trailed off.

"Change of subject. How did your surgery go?" Sam asked and Lori kicked her, sending her flying off the bed and onto the floor. Sam emerged two seconds later, her nose just above th bottom of the bed.

"Your legs... They work?" She asked, confused. Lori laughed.

"You want me to kick you again?" Lori asked. Sam shook her head.

"So how long before you get home?" Sam quizzed, playing with a tube that was lying on the table.

"I get to go home after they fix up my knee." Lori announced happily, slapping her thigh. The Doctor came back in, a nurse closely behind. Sheamus came back a few minutes later, looking extremely shifty.

"Okay Lori, We are going to put this band around your knee and inflate it. Is that okay?" Lori nodded and swung her legs out over the bed. The nurse slipped it over her foot and tugged it up to her knee, patting it down. They attached a tube and it slowly began to inflate, adding pressure to her knee. She scowled as she felt the belt tighten.

"Right Lori, hop off. You are ready to go, just sign these forms!" The nurse handed her a clipboard and a pair of black crutches and she started writing. After signing here and signing there, she was finally free to leave.

They had decided on the drive back that instead of her staying on her own, she would just keep travelling on the road with the rest of them.

"We're meeting everyone at McDonald's." Sheamus announced. Lori groaned. McDonald's?! That was the one place Lori loved but she just wanted to sleep.

"Wait, you said 'meeting everyone'? Sheamus grinned and Lori head butted the dashboard.

"At least we dont have to drive for fifteen hours." He argued. She sat up.

"What?"

"I'm going my tour bus. And your coming with me." She wasn't going to argue with him. A whole tour bus to themselves was the best thing that had happened since she woke up.

Lori must have fallen asleep in the middle of their conversation because when she was rudely shaken awake, they were parked outside a McDonald's. Lori craned her neck and saw everyone sitting with their backs to her. She decided just to hobble her way into the restaurant. Sheamus held the door open for her as the crutches clinked on the tiles. Layla and Kelly turned around first and nearly knocked her out. They wrapped their arms around her, digging both of her crutches into her hips

"God, You have gotten so skinny!" Layla whispered, putting her hands on Lori's hips.

"You really need to get your hair cut!" Kelly whined. Sheamus laughed as he went to order food, leaving Lori to try and not kill her two friends.

Lori sat snuggled up with Sheamus on the sofa watching RAW from the night before. Lori was already crying as thy had shown a video montage of some of her matches and some of what her fans had said. All completed with the superstars wishing her a 'Get Well Soon'. They were watching Vickie show her evidence against 'The AJ Scandal'.

"This is the biggest heap of shit since Lita left." Lori complained.

"Speak about copying TNA..." Sheamus joked and Lori snickered at his little joke.

"Did I tell you we're going out for dinner tomorrow?" Sheamus asked. Lori looked at him.

"Do we have to? I don't want to get all dressed up and be in crutches!" Lori whined and Sheamus looked at her.

"What?" She asked, confused about what he found so interesting.

"The last time I asked you out, you were in crutches then too." He smiled, hugging her closer. She smiled. This all felt a little Deja Vu ...

THERE IS ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! and you aint gonna like it... I could just kill them all off...

Please review! :)

Amanda XoXo


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

This is the last chapter and I'm so sad! I Loved this story! Thanks to IheartTeryse for the inspiration! Love you! XO

Lori woke up sweating. Her breathing was rapid and her hands were shaking. She started to shake more, not recognising where she was. The roof was low and they were moving. She slowly settled down when she felt Sheamus sit up and look at her.

"Babe, You okay?" He asked, putting and arms around her and pulling her close to his chest. She nodded, yawning.

"Just a weird dream." She muttered, closing her eyes.

"Care to tell me what it was about?" He asked, rubbing her side softly. She shook her head and laughed.

"I cant remember to be honest." She said, burying her face into his chest. He laughed softly and pulled her down with him, letting her head rest on his chest.

"Have you got a dress for tomorrow?" He asked, playing with her hair. She nodded.

"I'm sure I'll find something." She whispered before falling asleep.

Lori screamed in front of the mirror. Every dress she had tried on so far was too tight around her legs and showed off the horrible inflated band. She groaned as she threw the red dress across the room, smacking Sheamus, who had just walked through the door, in the face.

"Calm down!" He yelled, picking up the many floor length dresses off the floor. That was one thing about Lori he loved. She wasn't the girl who went about with the tiny short skirts and low-cut tops, flashing every stranger that she met. He threw the dress back into the wardrobe and picked out another one. It just happened to be the one that she wore on their first date, the green one that flowed out from around her waist. The part around her chest clung tightly and was covered in shiny emerald material. This wasn't the kind of dress she normally would wear as it showed off a little more skin than she normally would.

"What about this one?" He asked, holding it up. Lori threw her head back.

"Again?" She sighed in defeat. She held onto Sheamus arm and he helped her into it. She had to admit, It fit perfectly and didn't show off the nasty thing on her leg. She decided to go with it, annoyed she would have to opt for flat shoes again.

"Why are we going out?" She moaned. He laughed and put his arms around her waist.

"No particular reason... Can I not just take my girlfriend out for some food?" He laughed and she grinned. He walked forward, trapping her legs in between hers and lowered her to the ground.

"Ste! You'll drop me!" She cried, laughing. He pretended to drop her and she screamed at the top of her lungs, gripping onto his biceps as he lifted her up.

"Asshole." She muttered as he ran his hands over her cheeks. A blush crept over her cheeks as she watched his eyes run over her, making her body go weak. He lowered his head to kiss her and she gladly returned the gesture, wrapping her arms around his neck as his tongue ran over her lips, giving her goosebumps.

"Ugh! Stop! I need to get ready!" She tried pushing him away but he just held on tighter, trailing kisses down the side of her neck, making her heart thump in her chest.

"Right you! Bedroom. Now." She stated, pulling him by the collar into the next room.

Lori's dress lay in a heap on the floor. Along with her underwear and Sheamus' trousers. She smiled as she trailed her finger across the outline of his abs, his hands trailing up and down her back.

"We are meant to be there in a hour." He said.

"It was you who distracted me!" Lori protested, sitting up and straddling his stomach.

"Em, Darling you were the one who ordered me to the bedroom!" Sheamus stated rather matter-of-factly. Lori slapped his chest.

"You know how I react to things like that." She argued. She wrapped a sheet around her and swung her legs over the bed, touching the fluffy carpet on the ground.

"I'm away to curl my hair. You go have a shower. You smell." She said, standing up.

"Oooh, Very Mature. Well look how grown up I am!" He moved, pulling her onto the bed and hovering over her. His hands went straight to her side and he started tickling. Lori hated being tickled and she screamed and kicked something mental.

"Stop or I swear to god...I'll bite!" She yelled, clawing at his back. He kept tickling and she reached up and took his nose between her teeth.

" .Ow." He let go and put his arms in the air and she released.

"See?" She chirped before skipping off to get changed.

The couple walked into the posh restaurant hand in hand. She gripped onto him for dear life, not wanting to be recognized. The man who Ste spoke to know him and took them to a enclosed booth towards the back of the room.

"Would you like the menu for the starters?" He asked in a posh London accent. Lori shook her head, as did Sheamus and they went straight onto ordering mains.

"I'll eat anything with Chicken." She said, not even looking at the menu. Sheamus laughed and the waiter left, only to come back a few minutes later.

"Are you ready to order?" He asked. His voice seemed almost homely and it made Lori smile.

"Can we have two Lemon Drizzled chicken please. No vegetable for me though." Sheamus handed the menu's back to the waiter who quickly scurried off while writing everything down.

"Check you ya rebel... No Veggies!" Lori jabbed his arm from across the table and he caught it, holding her hand in hers.

"Well you can't exactly say I need to grow up and be big and strong..." He trailed off. Lori blushed as his eyes stayed fixed on hers. The gorgeous emeralds that shon in the middle of his had her every time and he always struggled to look away.

Dinner was quiet as they managed to eat their chicken in relative peace. She kept glancing up to see him looking at her. It was just like they had first met. Stealing glance and blushing when he looked at her. And they had been together for nearly two years!

"That was delicious!" She sighed, pushing her plate away. She was stuffed and really couldn't face eating more. Ste had already finished and was already looking at the desert menu.

"Honestly Lo, This menu is shit. Fancy grabbing an Ice-Cream and we'll go on a walk along the beach?" He asked, looking up for a second. She nodded and went to stand up. He reached into her bag and took out her purse.

"Step away from the money and put the purse away!" Sheamus warned and Lori pouted.

"Please-"

"No."

"At least let me buy Ice-Cream?" She asked and he nodded.

"Fine."

After buying Ice-Cream and walking along the beach for nearly an hour, Lori got cramp and had to sit down. Sheamus took this as his chance and hoisted her over his shoulder. He ran in circles as she screamed loudly, her hair going in every direction possible.

"Now you can sit down." He said, leading a breathless and wild haired Lori over to some rocks. She sat beside him, leaning onto him as he held her.

"I've really enjoyed tonight." She said, content. He smiled.

"I loved it." He tightened his hold on her side and looked at her. Her eyes sparkled as she looked into the ocean, her hair blowing slightly in the breeze. It was like a scene out of a sloppy romantic film. And things were only about to get even better.

"So when are you taking me home?" She asked, smacking her lips together. He frowned at her and she looked at him with with wide eyes.

"I'm not." He replied. Her mouth widened into the shape of an 'O'.

"So where am I going then?" She asked, rather confused by the whole situation.

"Your coming with me and are travelling with the rest of the guys on the road." He answered. He kept looking ahead, trying to look as if he didn't care. He saw her grin grow and her arms flung around him.

"Your letting me come with you?" She bounced up and down like a yo-yo. Like a child on Christmas morning.

"Of course. I wouldn't be able to spend a day without you. I love you." He said and he saw a tear in the corner of her eye. He wiped it away softly with his thumb.

"I love you too." She replied, snuggling into his chest. He grinned.

"Which is why I have something to ask you." He said, setting her down on the rock and walking away to stand in front of her. He dug around in his back pocket, hiding whatever it was behind him.

He ever so slowly, bent down, settling on one knee. She gasped, her hand covering her mouth as she watched him.

"You have no idea how much I love you. And that is why I am doing this." He said and Lori started to sob.

"Lori, Will you marry me?"

AND THAT IS THE STORY FINISHED!

I have loved every minute of this story and I love IheartTeryse for letting me use her for my main girl. I hope you loved reading this story as much as I have loved planning and writing it. I hope you continue to support me through my next story... Which will all be about Randy Orton and will have 10 times more twists and turns than any of my stories before.

I love you all and send out massive hugs and kisses 3  
AmandaXo


	27. Chapter 27

Epilogue!

My Late Christmas Present for all you people you liked this story! You better enjoy this!

Lori let Sheamus tug at the fabric of her sweatpants. Her breath was heavy and threaded with excitement. He had only gotten in the door five minutes ago where they said a small hello before trying to rip each others clothes off.

"If Kelly finds out she is gonna kill me..." Lori panted as Sheamus placed small kisses down the side of her neck.

"Its only a stupid tradition. Her and Alex never did it when they were about to get hitched."

Yes, Sheamus and Lori were getting married. Kelly had ordered them to spend the last week apart in order for their wedding night to be more special.

Sheamus placed his hands on her thighs and she shuddered in pure pleasure. She bit her lip to avoid the screams of ecstasy.

"If you think this is great, wait for tomorrow night..." Sheamus muttered and Lori grinned

"WHERE IS THE GOD DAMN DRESS!" Lori screamed. She had all her make-up done and everything but the dress still wasn't here.

"Stop stressing... All Ste is worried about is seeing your face after a week without you!" Kelly chirped and Lori spluttered.

"Yeah, About that..." Kelly's face turned to thunder.

"YOU WERE MEANT TO STAY APART!" Kelly screamed and Sam erupted in laughter.

"I didn't tell him okay!" Lori referred to the 'Secret'. Lori was terrible at keeping things from her Fiance and after telling Kelly her massive secret, Kelly suggested telling him during the ceremony.

"I swear to god... I go ahead and plan all this out for you and you fuck it up!" Kelly screamed as she raced around the room. Everyone laughed at poor, stressed out Kelly. Her two little boys were lying on the bed, decked out in their tiny tuxedos. There was a loud banging at the door and the two little babies started wailing their tiny heads off. Layla threw the door back to show a very scared looking man, holding a white wedding dress. Lori squealed in delight as she snatched the dress and ran to the bathroom, slowly slipping it on over her toned, tanned figure. She slipped on her white, silver studded Louboutins and left the room slowly, making sure everyone could see her. The dress was lacy and it was slim fitting, hugging her figure perfectly. Layla gasped and Kelly burst into tears as their best friend walked out, absolutely glowing in her dress. Lori slowly spun around to give them a better view and Sam rugby tackled her from the side.

"If I ever get married again, I want to look like you!" She wailed as she joined Kelly and they both left the room in tears.

Of course It was tradition for the father to give the bride away but that rule never stuck if you worked in WWE. Any diva that had gotten married always had Vince walk her to her Husband to-be. It felt special. As Lori slipped her arms through his, He gasped at her beauty.

"You look absolutely stunning!" He grinned. Sam, Kelly and Layla were her bridesmaids, along with Layla's daughter Lily as flower girl. She had just learned to walk so she happily toddled down the aisle in front of Lori. She suddenly stopped halfway down and looked around her. She giggled loudly before dumping all the flower petals on the ground and running for her dad. Lori chuckled as She came face to face with Sheamus.

A few minutes later, The Vicar announced that the couple had written their own vows. Sheamus smiled at her before taking both his hands in hers and looking staright into her eyes.

"I Stephen Farrelly, Promise that as soon as you become my wife, You will never have to worry again. I will love and Protect you, Never let anyone harm you and most of all, Support you in any decision you make, however mad it sounds. I promise to teach you how to speak Irish without sounding drunk and that I will give you anything and everything your heart desires. I love you Lori, and I'm so glad you agreed to become my wife."

Sobs were heard throughout the church as Sheamus swept away the lone tear that managed to escape Lori's eye. Now it was Lori's turn.

"Stephen, I have loved you from the second I met you and I'm glad you asked me to be your wife. I promise to stick by you, never leave your side and I promise, Everyday will be better than the last as long as we stay together. I promise to love you each and everyday and I promise to love you as much as I love out un-born child." She smiled, teary eyed and gasps were heard throughout the church. Sheamus ignored her last comment until It finally hit him.

"Did you just say you were pregnant." He took a step back and looked her up and down. She panicked s she registered the look on his face. Maybe he didn't want children so soon. Lori nodded timidly, tears threatening to spill out of her silver lined eyes. Sheamus stood for a second before grinning. He stepped forward and swooped her up in his arms while cheering, 'I'm gonna be a Daddy!' Everyone clapped and cheered as her kept her in his arms and they both said 'I do'.

"Well, I know pronounce you man and wife!" The vicar looked defeated as he walked back behind the curtain. Sheamus held Lori as they kissed passionately. He had a certain glint in his eye that made Lori want to cry.

"Are you really pregnant?" He whispered as they went back up the aisle, is hand wrapped tightly in his. Maryse's daughter came bounding up behind them and pulled on her dress lightly.

"Auntie LoLo, Am I really going to have another baby cousin?" She asked in her cute little girly voice. Lori eyes flooded with tears as Maryse picked up her daughter.

"Yeah, Sweetheart, But I wont be having three like your mommy did, Or two like Auntie Layla and Auntie Kelly, I'm just having one baby at a time." Maryse chuckled and Maria clapped her hands wildly. Sheamus bent down to her level.

"But We're going to have lots of babies so don't you worry!" He lightly tapped the toddlers noise and she giggled loudly. The church then emptied so that everyone could go get their pictures. As everyone marched outside, Sheamus pulled his new wife to the side, wrapping hi arms around her. She slapped him lightly on the chest.

"We have to go and get pictures, Come one!" She tied pulling him away put her wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back as she giggled quietly.

"You have no idea how happy you've mad me," Lori gasped.

"What if the babies ginger?" She pretended to be horrified and Sheamus eyes rolled and he started tickling her. He stopped and she pressed her body close to him as she kissed him.

"I love you so much!" She whispered through the kiss. There was a whistle beside them and they both turned to face Kelly.

"C'mon you two, We need to take pictures now, There will be plenty of time for that later!" She sang as she skipped away, leaving Lori in Sheamus arms.

Hope you like it, Sorry its late but I've just been so busy with work and Christmas and I've been really ill! I'll try and update my other stories later tonight as well! BTW! Who's liking the AJ/Ziggler thing going on right now? I luurve it!

I LOVE YOU ALL AND I HOPE YOU HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Amanda XOXO


End file.
